Rin's mortality, Sesshoumaru's love
by TJcat01
Summary: Sesshoumaru discovers he is in love with Rin who is now 17 and goes in search of a sacred cup that will give her a demon life span so she can stay with him but refuses to tell her of his love until they have the cup, How will things turn out,pairing S/R
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Hi, this is another Sesshoumaru and Rin fan fic of mine, I wrote this quite a while ago so please tell me what you think, I hope you all like it: I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and I don't mind criticism just not in a mean way

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Rin

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha

_**CHAPTER 1: Search for the sacred cure**_

A stunning young girl aged around seventeen looked back in horror as she saw the ugliest demon she had seen in all her time turn its attention away from her master and straight towards her.

"let me suck the beauty out of you and into me young wench" hollered the demon in a high pitched squeal. _oh no I'm done for, my lord isn't going to make it _the young girl was starting to lose her breath as she ran raven hair swaying down her back, brown eyes sparkling with fright her slender figure tiring, the next thing she knew she had tripped over a tree root

"aghh" she cried.

"RIN, keep your head down" Demanded Lord Sesshoumaru in a low tone. The young girl did as Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered, she now knew she would be safe.

_that is such a rare beauty, if anything the demon should be after Lord Sesshoumaru _Rin thought to herself, as she watched her Lord leap through the air and land flat on his feet in front of her in a protective stance _keep your filthy vermin mitts off of Rin _Lord Sesshoumaru was thinking to himself but it just made him want to kill the demon more, nobody was going to touch his Rin. especially a demon as pathetic as that, at that moment AhUn came charging down from the sky, with Jaken clinging to his reigns, the two headed dragon swooped down and stood by Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin

"take Rin to the forest near the river we were at this morning" Lord Sesshoumaru told Jaken hurriedly so he could finish off this sight for sore eyes quickly.

"yes milord. Right away!...Grab on Rin" Jaken cried heaving Rin onto AhUn

"thanks Jaken" Rin was relieved she then stared down in sorrow at the thought of leaving her Lord to deal with the demon on his own, although she knew it wouldn't take him long to defeat the demon infront of him, to her it always seemed she was running away '_I wish I could be someone better to him, to not be so helpless in fights' _Rins thoughts came to an end when her, AhUn and Jaken landed at the small river bank.

Jaken and Rin were resting on a Rock near a river waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to return, Rin was starting to get worried he had be gone for hours. Jaken looked up annoyingly as he heard the faint voice of Rin's as she began to wonder off and look for her Lord Sesshoumaru. "Rin, come back here at once, where do you think you're going" Rin didn't even hear Jaken's plea's she was too busy thinking about Lord Sesshoumaru '_please be well my love'. _Rin wondered how much longer she could take holding in her love for Lord Sesshoumaru, she so desperately wondered if he loved her back. She shook the thought from her head_ 'what a fool I am to even consider the possibility that he loves me back, humans are like insects to him!' _Rin had made herself depressed thinking about it. So she started singing to cheer herself up.

* * *

"AHA, I can follow her voice it echoes through the forest when she sings" Jaken spoke to himself proudly feeling smug about his smart plan he was so busy praising himself he forgot to look where he was going and walked into something hard. **THUMP**

He knew exactly who it was, Jaken's head was pounding to hard for it not to be him.

"please forgive me milord... Rin just walked off" Jaken pleaded he was shaking, his lord always scared him one way or another but Jaken always noticed Lord Sesshoumaru was most sensitive on the topic of Rin and he knew he had to watch his tongue when talking about her.

"hnnnn" Lord Sesshoumaru looked down angrily at the annoying toad.

Then his ears perked up.

"In the forest,

In my dreams,

In the mountains,

In the breeze,

I am waiting here, all alone

Please Return to me.." Rin sang happily and peacefully

"Rin" Lord Sesshoumaru got her attention.

"oh milord, thank you sooo much for saving my life, I'm glad you've returned"

"we must continue our search" Lord Sesshoumaru sounded anxious.

Rin was sort of confused by this, he still hadn't told her what they had been looking for, what could it be that has so much secrecy about it. Lord Sesshoumaru recognised the confusion in her eyes.

_I want to tell you Rin but I can't it will only make things more complicated, how could I ever admit to being in love with a human_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself trying to avoid more inner turmoil as he had been going through it since he realised that he was in fact in love with Rin so he then asked Rin if he could have a moment to talk things over with Jaken. She went off ahead in the care of AhUn.

"Jaken, I've told you how desperately my brother needs the 'dark cup of mortality' his wife Kagome is a mere mortal and he wants to stay with her for all eternity but he can't with out that cup the sacred cure for it gives humans a demons life span and turns them in to a part demon when they drink from it, this is because the cup possesses a demons aura, how much longer do we have to travel to require it" Sesshoumaru spoke cringing on the inside for he knew that every word that came out of his own mouth was a lie, he would never do such a kind thing for his brother, but he couldn't possibly tell Jaken that he needed the cup for Rin!!

"Milord, if I may be so bold to ask but why are you doing this for you're half brother Inuyasha, after all you do hate him and it would go to so much better use on Rin" Jaken asked feeling a little shaky so his voice came out in a stutter and he had to know, for he had a slight suspicion it was for Rin all along but when Jaken looked up he started to tremble at the look Lord Sesshoumaru was giving him.

**THUMP** "Jaken shut your mouth" '_should I tell Jaken the truth'_

Sesshoumaru turned away and called for Rin.

_'So I was right Lord Sesshoumaru did think about using the cup on Rin, there is definitely a connection between them to that I don't know about..humph'_ Jaken sat on the ground for a moment recovering from his bashing from Lord Sesshoumaru before scurrying after him.

Once he had caught up with Sesshoumaru and Rin he noticed Rin's behaviour change, she was scratching herself all over and wrinkling her nose. Jaken almost laughed out loud and in a high pitched squeak he spluttered "Rin, what are you doing?" Jaken noticed Lord Sesshoumaru turn to look when he asked Rin _why is he so interested in young Rin??I must find out! _

"UGHH, I am starting to smell really bad" Rin grumbled in a whiny tone _'I haven't had a bath in ages and when I leave it too long I start to smell to much like a human and that displeases Lord Sesshoumaru'_

"silly girl" Jaken giggled at her

"May I go to the river and bathe, please Lord Sesshoumaru, I smell awful" Sesshoumaru could hear the desperation in her voice

"yes, but be quick" Sesshoumaru nodded

"and Jaken, go with her..but if I hear one word from Rin that you were peaking you will regret it"

"yes right away milord" Jaken blurted out and stumbled off after Rin who was already walking towards the river.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away. '_Everything about her dazzles me, but she must never know not until the dark cup is in our hands'_

Rin sighed peacefully when she caught sight of the river and without another word she was stripping anxiously and diving into the river '_this is sooo relaxing, I thought my muscles were going to burn off' _Rin was quite content and grateful for the peace, unaware that nearby a bandit was watching her from afar, strangely Jaken hadn't sensed his presence either, he was sat upright against a tree not far away from Rin, with an expression of annoyance on his face '_why am I always the one left to take care of Rin' _Jaken thought to himself he was getting bored.

Rin was once again losing herself in thoughts about Sesshoumaru and wondering if it were possible for him to love her '_I wish I didn't love him this much then it wouldn't hurt like so'_

Rin climbed out of the river,pulling on her kimono before noticing feet before her that she didn't recognise. She looked up and to her horror saw a bandit before her and what was more terrifying is that he looked just like the one that killed her parents, the only thing she feared aside from wolves.

Rin gasped and tried to scream, but no noise came out of her mouth.

"well, well, well, what have we got here then" the bandit mused obviously amused.

Painful childhood memories came flooding back to Rin along with a terrorising flashback

"m-mum...d-dad.. Stay away" tears streamed down her face. She tried to run but couldn't she was frozen with terror.

"you really are beautiful" smirked the bandit "I could have you in seconds if I wanted" the bandit laughed cruelly while walking over and sniffing around her hair breathing its scent in.

Jaken turned to see what was taking Rin so long...he wished he didn't as the pain and terror he saw in Rin's eyes were disgusting, he tried to move but couldn't_ 'huh am I paralyzed'_

"hahaha, stupid toad you are going to witness such a tragedy and be so helpless" the bandit scoffed" throwing Rin to the floor and then climbing on top of her, Jaken then got angry and started shouting obscenities only to be knocked unconscious the bandit "NOOO, JAKEN!" Rin screeched.

* * *

Meanwhile Lord Sesshoumaru himself was on his way down to the river to see what was taking so long when he had specifically ordered the two of them to be quick '_what is it that girls love about bathing' _His thoughts were cut short by the sound of Rins screams "GET OFF ME"

Lord Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate for a moment he was flying through the forest to the river where he stopped abruptly because of the sight in front of him, rage boiled inside of him, he could feel himself getting ready to transform, the bandit was on top of Rin he was sliding his hand up her kimono and licking her preicous face. Lord Sesshoumaru took one leap and ripped through the bandit, not wasting another second he wrapped his arm tightly around Rin and lifted her off the floor, Jaken grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's fur as they went swooping through the air back to the forest where AhUn was waiting restlessly, the beast had sensed all the commotion. Lord Sesshoumaru was thinking to himself keeping a close watch on Rin who was now sleeping, it had been quite a traumatic day for her. Jaken was pretending to be asleep, he opened one eye and watched his Lord move from his place and go to Rin's side, It was then Jaken knew that his suspicions were correct, he did love Rin, Jaken couldn't be more sure, He couldn't believe his eyes to what he saw, was this really his lord...

"oh Rin" Lord Sesshoumaru whispered softly,

Rin was kicking and tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat dripping from her and tears ran down her crimson cheeks. At first Sesshoumaru hesitated but after a second he sat beside her lifting her head and placing it on his lap, he started stroking her hair from her face very gently to make sure he didn't wake her with a startle he looked down at the young but troubled girl. Rin stirred "huh...was I dreaming" she looked a little confused to see Lord Sesshoumaru and even more so when she realised her head was on his lap, though she had no complaints.

"are you okay now, Rin"

"as long as I am with Jaken and yourself, I know I will always be happy and safe" Rin beamed up him.

But he moved from her like a bolt of lightening, she was a little angered by this

"it was a compliment, I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect" Rin struggled to apologize through her pride was getting in the way.

"you are not sorry, you are angry" Sesshoumaru responded _'I didn't mean to act so rash as to jumping away but it freaked me out no one has ever put so much trust in me before but then again what did I expect this is Rin I'm thinking of'_

"bu.." Rin started

"SILENCE" His voice was icy cold this scared Rin

"YES My lord" she almost spat at him.

"Rin, I didn't want to scare you it wasn't my intention, please go back to sleep" Sesshoumaru's voice softened _'why do I feel guilty, she back chatted me, maybe it's because I love her'_

Without any further words Rin went back to sleep, she felt it wise to do so, she didn't want to shorten her already mortal life, although she was sure Lord Sesshoumaru would never hurt her she was smarter than to back chat him.


	2. Chapter 2:my mortality haunts me

so this is my second chapter, please read and tell me what you think..

**_CHAPTER TWO: this mortality haunts me_**

Rin was having her second nightmare of that night sleeping next to Jaken, When Jaken woke up he saw a shadow, then **WHACK** Rins arm came down like a tone of bricks, he jumped back alarmed. "huh who's there" Jaken panicked for a second before realising what hit him. Lord Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken as if he really was a complete idiot "Rins dreaming again" Sesshoumaru explained. Jaken could see even in his lords emotionless face the amusement of it, but his attention was drawn away from his lord and to Rin when she started screaming...

"I WILL KILL YOU...leave Jaken alone" Rin growled in her sleep. Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru looked on in astonishment "I never knew she cared about me that much" Jaken commented truly touched by her words but it all changed when the next few words came out of her mouth "what...no...please don't go, I just risked my life to save you and you are turning your back on me...Lord Sesshoumaru...Jaken...I never want to be alone..." Rin started crying "NO" she screeched at the top of her voice. Sesshoumaru had had enough no way would he ever leave her nor Jaken for that matter "RIN" Lord Sesshoumaru shook her gently but to see her in such pain was quite unbearable to the both of them, He shook her a little too hard and growled "RIN, WAKE UP NOW...DAMMIT" Rin woke up in a shock "thank you" she said looking at her lord with strangely emotionless eyes. Had he taught her that emotionless look without realising, he was slightly taken back by this. Rin just ignored it and turned over and went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru went back to his place under the tree and pondered on the look Rin had just given him

In the morning Rin was a little lethargic from the lack of sleep she had the night before.

"Jaken" she said his name with alot of depression in her voice that everyone noticed.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to listen to what she was saying to Jaken_ why does it bother me sooo that she is confiding in Jaken and not myself, oh well I will hear what is to be said anyhow all thanks to demonic senses_

Jaken at once noticed Rins Despair "yes Rin what is bothering you so much" Jaken asked looking at her with eyes that she had never seen before...sympathetic.

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched as he listened to Rin's sweet voice as she explained to Jaken what was causing her discomfort

"I'm very afraid Jaken, I can't hold it in any longer...I consider you and Lord Sesshoumaru the people who I hold close to my heart more than anything else you saved me all those years ago from lonliness and Lord Sesshoumaru saved me from lonliness and my life from those wolves and one day I am going to get old and you will have to leave me behind, I can't begin to imagine my life without the two of you and AhUn for that matter, I will be lost in loneliness for this mortality haunts my every move...I believe if I got old and had to be left behind, I - I would kill myself" Rin put her head down quickly as glistening tears hit the floor

Jaken had truly had been touched by Rin's words he didn't know how to reply in the end he managed to let out a whisper of "everyone grows old and dies someday you foolish girl"Jaken replied softly but hadn't finished his sentence when he sensed something wrong.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was sinking into depression. Rins words while talking to Jaken had really spooked him but as usual he refused to show any emotion on his face '_if only you knew Rin If only'..._ His thoughts trailed off when he smelt the strong smell of Rin's blood he turned around to Query her

"Rin are you alright" Lord Sesshoumaru asked firmly

Jaken had clearly noticed the colour drained from her cheeks at that moment also.

"L-Lord Sesss" Rin collapsed on the floor laying facedown before she could finish, with the bandit who had attacked Rin in the woods standing over her, yanking the sword out of her lifeless body. Sesshoumaru looked on in shock _'what's going on why didn't I sense him and why is he alive I killed him'_

"hahaha, she is DEAD" Smugly the bandit stood staring at Rin, Jaken could see Sesshoumaru's eyes turn bright rouge red getting ready to transform although it took Sesshoumaru a moment to react proplerly he was still reeling from the sight of his beloved dead, even if he could bring her back to life, it still gave him goose pimples.

"AH, AH, AH I wouldn't do that if I were you Sesshoumaru" the Bandit began but Sesshoumaru ignored him and carried on his transformation. "FOOL, one more touch of my sword to that pretty young girls body and even your powerful tenseiga will not be able to bring her back" the bandit yelled he seemed almost anxious. At this announcement Sesshoumaru immediately stopped his transformation and calmly walked up to the bandit and grabbed him round the throat drawing blood from his sharp claws and lifting him off the ground

"have it your way then Sesshoumaru" the bandit struggled to get his words out and breathe in

Sesshoumaru clutched the bandits throat tighter, the bandit drew all the strength he had left and threw his sword directly at Rin, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed '_NOOOO don't die on me Rin I need you'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he dropped the bandit and raced towards her, he knew he wasn't going to make it, **CRUNCH **he was sure he heard the sword plunge straight into Rins limp and lifeless back '_I can't bare it to look'_ Sesshoumaru forced his head up to see AhUn had bitten into a tree and pulled it out the ground holding it over Rin as the sword was about to hit her, burrowing into the tree. A sigh of relief washed over Sesshoumaru's face. Jaken nearly had a heart attack mostly because Rin had nearly died and Lord Sesshoumaru's face, Calmly walking up to the sword Sesshoumaru pulled it out of the tree, he knew he had to move fast, or the keepers of the underworld would have Rin's soul and it would be too late to save her, Sesshoumaru could hear the screams of the pathetic bandit as he crushed the sword with his bare hands, with that the bandit exploded

"fool, how could he have thought that putting all his life source in one sword would save him, that sword was easy to crush" Sesshoumaru stated disgustedly before turned back to Rin

He didn't waste anymore time , he drew the pulsing Tenseiga from his side and swiped away those foul creatures from the underworld away and bent down to Rin.

* * *

After being brought back Rin was somewhat quieter than usual, in fact she was silent for most of the journey since and it had been five hours. Jaken was starting to get worried, he looked over at Rin curiously who had a blank expression on her face and had her head down so most of her hair was hanging over her faceeven the little pony tail on the side of her head was drooping.

"R..." Jaken's voice trailed off '_she didn't even thank Lord Sesshoumaru for_ _saving her, I don't remember a time that she has ever not thanked him, there really must be something wrong, maybe only Lord Sesshoumaru can help but he hasn't been back since he revived Rin, I know as soon as he returns he will notice something is wrong.' _Jaken turned away when he noticed the girl watching him stare at her as they walked, it was almost as if she was looking straight through him. AhUn was also concerned for Rins silence, he nudged her and rubbed his faces in her slightly, Rin just patted his heads and carried on walking trailing behind Jaken. Rin let her fringe fall over her face as tears pierced her eyes remembering what the bandit whispered to her as he stabbed her

**FLASHBACK**

**"perish, young beauty just as your family did at my own hands"**

**"I want to hear you scream just as your pathetic mother did and feel your blood"**

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Soon tears were streaming she couldn't stand the pain it was like a black hole eating at her heart.

Jaken didn't know what to do, Lord Sesshoumaru still hadn't returned but they were on their way to the meeting place. Rin was in such a state, She had finally calmed down when her, Jaken and AhUn reached the meeting place. Still refusing to speak, Jaken realised it was a more familiar situation with Rin than he had thought, he remembered back to when she had just started travelling with them when she didn't speak and Lord Sesshoumaru had been the one to get her out of it, '_how did Lord Sesshoumaru prize her out of the silence..I have to try.'_

"So Rin, are you hungry?" Jaken enthusiastically asked cringing at the look she gave him

Rin just gave him that same emotionless look sitting still as possible she shook her head.

This caused Jaken to freak out, he flew at Rin grabbing her shoulders shaking her

"RIN, COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

Rin just sat there looking straight on forward

"RIN...YOU ARE OKAY"

He carried on shaking her violently.

"uuughh" Rin looked terrified putting her arms up to protect her

Having a series of flashbacks

**FLASHBACK**

**The girl looked down upon her dying brother, covered in his blood, **

**"Rin, save yourself..Run!" the boy had cried before taking in his final breath**

**Rin a young girl knelt down beside her brother, weeping in sorrow **

**"no,not without you, brother Rinoku? RINOKU please wake up" the girl laid beside her brother holding his hand**

**FLASHBACK OVER **

**FLASHBACK **

**"mummy, mummy where are you? Rin was running through the rooms of the house **

**She stopped seeing a bandit holding her mother in the air by her throat,**

**"mummy" Rin whispered. Before witnessing the bandit stab her mum over and over.**

**Crying and running over to her lifeless mother, Howling in agony from the hurt of her families death **

**Rin got up and hid as she heard footsteps**

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Rin braced herself, crying for another shake from Jaken "please stop...Jaken" Rin cried shakily

Grabbing Rin again and shaking her harder this time Jaken starting crying himself.

"JAKEN" Lord Sesshoumaru called he sounded furious furious

Jaken quickly let his grip of Rin go who collapsed to her knees tears and violent sobs raking her body

"would you like to explain to me what is going on" Lord Sesshoumaru ordered beckoning Jaken away from Rin

"well since you left straight after reviving Rin she hasn't said one word, it's like she was when Rin first started travelling with us almost 10 years ago now except her expression has changed to sad and blank and a little while ago even AhUn noticed and nuzzled her she just patted him and then stopped looking frightened...carried on a little way only to put her head down and start sobbing, she has only just stopped" Jaken was breathless from chattering on so fast

"hnnnn, why did you grab her JAKEN, don't think I didn't hear her ask you to stop" his voice raised

"I..I..was scared she was cursed, please forgive me my lord" Jaken groveled bowing at Sesshoumaru's feet

"don't be ridiculous" Lord Sesshoumaru snarled, smacking Jaken over the head and walking away towards Rin who was sat crying quietly holding a flower

_'__sometimes I wish to be a flower, they are beautiful, peaceful and happy looking all through their life and I'm filled with sorrow and fear... now the only thing keeping me in this world is being with Lord Sesshoumaru all my life...yet will I ever have him or am I blind to the fact that I will be the only one to love, he couldn't love me even if he told me I am his something to protect, I'm only that, not his love.'_

Rins thoughts drained her happiness even further all she could think of was Lord Sesshoumaru and that stupid bandits words that had scared her so.. Wondering if he really was the same guy who killed her parents he sure looked like it. A shadow appeared above her and Rin jumped backwards and winced. Embarrassed to see it was only Sesshoumaru. Rin couldn't bring herself to say anything, she really did want to apologize though, so she just stared up at him.

"Rin, what is it that makes you so depressed" Lord Sesshoumaru asked softly cringing at her blank eyes usually full of life her tear stained face was making him a little restless

_'It pains me to see you like this...I need you to talk for me'_ Sesshoumaru thought as a ache started in his heart

Rin managed to murmur out "flashbacks" only to start crying again she sat with her arms tightly wrapped around her kness

Sesshoumaru knew this was the only thing that he would be able to do, show a little comfort towards her even if it was completely out of character

Sesshoumaru quietly knelt in front of Rin and grabbed her wrist away from her knee and yanked her into his chest. Holding her in an embrace, he stroked her hair and told her she had nothing to be afraid of. For a moment Rin was to shocked to even move but then she relaxed and returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around him so tightly and burying her face in his fur as she sobbed her heart out finally responding with words

"b-b-b-but I am afraid" she whispered so softly that if Sesshoumaru wasn't a demon he wouldn't have heard her.

"trust me Rin I will protect you" he whispered back letting her go abruptly and walking away, missing the smile that appeared on Rin's face.


	3. Chapter 3: Rin confession, Jakens shock

hey I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but it's mostly about showing how Rin really feels for Sesshoumaru,

warning: a little spoiler in this chapter if you haven't read the end of the manga

**CHAPTER 3: RINS CONFESSION JAKENS SHOCK**

It had been a few days now since Rins attack and everything seemed to be back to normal apart from Rin being a little more jumpy than usual but that was to be expected, they were still headed for the Dark cup of mortality which Rin and Jaken still had no idea about. Well Jaken didn't know it was for Rin.

AhUn was getting very slow, this usually meant he was tired. Sesshoumaru noticed this so he lead them to a stop by the edge of a cliff which was at the clearing of a forest where the moon shone down on them, even Sesshoumaru had to get some rest from time to time and these kind of places were his favourite to stop. Rin giggled as she ran through the path of wild flowers before falling on the ground, she wanted a good view of their surroundings and her Lord, who was now resting against a large tree, Rin loved watching him sleep, for two reasons; one that she thought he looked absolutely breathtaking and the second was that he couldn't hide his peace with that emotionless expression when he was sleeping. cathcing sight of a daisy she couldn't help herself, she picked the flower and knelt in front of Sesshoumaru, picking the petals off one by one throwing them over her lord like confetti...chanting

"he loves me"

"he loves me not"

She picked off the last petal whispering "he loves me" throwing it over him.

She giggled in excitement but at that second it dawned on her how much that actually meant to her that he loved of corse she knew he could never love her the way she wanted him to, but deep down she knew he cared for her. she stared lovingly at the sleeping demon in front of her, eyes glistening. she was so washed away in her own fantasies she didn't realise Sesshoumaru had awoken and was watching her '_what is she doing, what's this flower petals no doubt Rin got ecited again because I was asleep'_ Sesshoumaru finished examining himself and then sighed

Rin came out of her daze to the sigh only to be faced with a pair of big golden eyes, blushing she turned away in embarrassment_ 'I hope he doesn't come to any conclusions as to why I was staring'_

"Rin! Why am I covered in daisy petals?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously looking her directly in the face in search of anything to give away her reasons

"errrr I'm not sure my Lord, maybe they fell on you?" Rin said dumbly blushing a brighter red this time.

"Did you do this"

"n-yes" Rin struggled hoping not to get into any trouble for this,

"why"

"errrr, I-I no reason" Rin stuttered unable to come up with a logical explanation

Rin got up quickly to avoid anymore questions and started dancing, kicking up petals around Jaken

Sesshoumaru just shrugged it off to be nothing '_will the dark cup change her personality...I pray not I love her this way_ after a moment or twos thoughts Sesshoumaru finally fell back to sleep. Jaken was watching the stars when a shooting one flew by.

"oooo, make a wish" Rin demanded clasping her hands together.

_'I wish to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate and stay with him forever'_

Rin smiled and sighed Jaken was watching her as eyes filled with love.

"what do you really want in life?" Jaken was curious to how Rin felt for Lord Sesshoumaru, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to know if his predictions were correct

"what do you mean...Jaken?" Rin asked as an uneasy feeling washed over her

"I mean do you want to go and find a young, mortal boy and marry him"

Rin gasped not expecting the question "NO, I don't, there's only one thing I desire" her voice trailed off as she realised what she was about to share with Jaken. Jaken just blankly stared at her as if to say carry on. His face was eager. Rin looked down at her feet concentrating hard.

"Jaken, can you keep a big secret?" Rin looked at him more seriously than she had ever before.

"well err"

"I mean it JAKEN" Rin looked at him dead in the eyes, he knew she meant it.

"I can only promise so much but for now you have my word"

Jaken waited for her to carry on until she broke out into a big speech.

"Ever since I was revived and started travelling with you and Lord Sesshoumaru I found you the closest thing to family I've ever had I loved you unconditionally for so long" Rin paused before continuing "remember after Naraku was defeated and I had to stay with Kaede for some time and you used to bring me presents, I would sit up every night and wish for the day you would come back for me and take me with you again and when my wish finally came true, I was more than over joyed, since then I've never seen Lord Sesshoumaru in the same way I did when I was a young girl, I have found him the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. I find it hard to explain my feelings but I can't help but smile when I hear his voice or see him smile obviously seeing him smile is a rare luxury, I feel a warmth when he touches me and even a happiness when he protects me, I'm lonely and miss him when he's away and I get weak in the knees and my heart skips a beat when he's near...all these feelings that bear my heart mean I can't stand to be without him and so I couldn't possibly marry anyone else because I myself am in love and he will always be in my heart" Rin started to cry at this point as she realised how much pain this would cause her "but he could never love me, for a I am a stupid mortal girl" Rin sobbed silently next to Jaken who's eyes had widened with shock this was his prediction but he still didn't expect her to get so upset about the situation '_but if Lord Sesshoumaru is in search of the cup for Rin then she may not be the only one with these feelings, NO! Lord Sesshoumaru cannot have fallen for a weak human'_

Sesshoumaru awoke sniffing the air, he could smell Rins tears "Rin? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked in his normal monotone secretly he was worried

"oh I'm sorry to have woken you, it was just a nightmare, I'm okay" Rin replied softly

Sesshoumaru just turned away and nodded _'that was a lie, but why do I feel so betrayed'_

The next morning they got up from there spot a little reluctant to move from the secluded but beautiful area, but Sesshoumaru was adament that they would reach their destination within this week and they were getting very close to it now and Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more eager to recieve the cup but first he had to find out what was bothering Rin. So he ordered Jaken to take his time in catching breakfast knowing it would take him a long time considering he still hadn't perfected his fishing skills since Rin taught him all those years ago. Once Sesshoumaru was sure Jaken was out of ear shot he began his interogation

"Rin, are you sure it was a nightmare that kept you awake, I can sense when you are afraid and I didn't sense any fear at all off of you, just sadness" Sesshoumaru stated in a harsh tone

"well that's because I lied, I'm sorry milord, please don't be angry, I didn't want to trouble you.. But Jaken and I were talking and it got a little emotional maybe my monthly cycle is due to come soon"Rin babbled grimacing as she felt his intense gaze on her, she knew her lord hated it when people lie, especially her. Gulping Rin looked him in the eyes to be faced with a cold glare, which made her sad she hated it when he was angry with her but at this moment she knew she partially deserved it.

Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to glare at her the only person he hated disciplining was Rin but he was angered by the lie, he surely had taught Rin better than this to lie, that disgusting human thing to do

"you should know better than to lie to me Rin"

"I..." Rin started but Sesshoumaru interrupted

"can you not talk to me about sensitive issues if that is the case then it will be a problem since, I have taken you into my care all these years shown you compassion and sheltered you as best as I could so can you trust me?" Sesshoumaru snarled still with his impassive face on, he didn't know why this bothered him so much, he'd never bothered with petty human problems before _'maybe it's because I love her that it hurts so much, there's that word again LOVE such an annoying emotion that I Sesshoumaru thought I would never come across escpecially for a human, yet here I am in love with one' _Sesshoumaru's thoughts were halted at the sound of Rin's voice she seemed angry

"yes of course I can trust you... Lord Sesshoumaru I may be well out of line here but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, Jaken was awake so we were talking quietly OKAY" Rin's soft sweet voice turned sour with anger as she carried on her speech feeling her face burn with more anger, she didn't quite know what came over her, she just silently prayed she wouldn't be killed for speaking in such a manner _'I know this is going to get me in trouble but I must it is better than having Lord Sesshoumaru believe I don't trust him especially when I can and with my life'_

"yes well it still doesn't explain why you lied to me, you didn't have to, you should know that I do not tolerate liars Rin and I know you are better than that so I will ask you once again why?" Sesshoumaru coolly stated his eyes hardening, _'I don't think I've ever seen this side of her before, she's never disobeyed me once in the past perhaps it's best to stay silent for a moment'_

"I DIDN'T WANT TO WORRY YOU DAMMIT!!" Rin yelled out in frustration arms flying up in the air before carrying on voice softer this time "and for the recond I trust you with my life"

Sesshoumaru just watched her with eyes not betraying any thoughts_ 'how strange why do I feel so guilty when she yelled at me, perhaps it's because she was concerned for me'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stood and walked away from Rin briefly slowing down to allow her to be able to catch up with him. Knowing Jaken would somehow catch up when he returned from fishing and he did, they stopped once again an hour later to eat the fish Jaken had caught nobody daring to say a word, Jaken could tell Lord Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood and when he was the beatings were always more painful, soon after they had all finished their food, Sesshoumaru once again ordered the group to be ready to contunue on, Jaken scurried around checking things as Rin reigned AhUn, climbing on him giggling at them whining in pleasure as she stroked their two heads mane. Trotting off after Lord Sesshoumaru, through the night the journey was almost silent as the only sounds were of feet on the forest floor and a soft wolves howl in the night sky. Sesshoumaru was feeling alot more content now, the anger of his argument with Rin from earlier had disapated as he could hear her even breaths as she slept, this always calmed him and also the nights sky, which was always dotted with stars and a bright moon.


	4. Chapter 4: retreiving the dark cup

**CHAPTER 4: RETRIEVING THE CUP!**

Tired and disorientated Rin realised they had reached a cave entrance, checking around she saw the sun was peaking out from the trees_ 'has it really been all night since someone has spoke Lord Sesshoumaru likes his peace but what if I really angered him this time?' _

"ha-ha" Jaken chuckled as they all entered the cave it was dark and damp, you could only see so far down and then darkness covered, the cave seemed lifeless, Rin had no idea why they were there that is until Jaken spoke. "we are here. I warn you it will be no easy journey through the cave just thank heavens that the one whose lips shall touch that cup is not here, the guards would crush them in seconds, nobody knows how but they seem to know who it is, sense somehow the person who will touch that cup and attempt to annihilate them with every ounce of strength they have, unless they can find a use for them but that is very rare!" Jaken babbled proudly looking up at his Lord who's expression had changed from impassive to anger

"JAKEN, why didn't you warn me of this before" Sesshoumaru stated harshly

"I didn't think it relevant milord because Kagome isn't with us!" Jaken answered confused but had an idea of why he was angry and suddenly felt queazy

"I have a confession to make" Sesshoumaru whispered but he didn't have to say anymore, it was written all over his face

Jaken began to tremble "you mean, Rin? Oh no she is in grave danger, and the entrance has closed up" Jaken informed as they felt a rumble and a barrier form over the entrance of the cave to allow nobody else to enter or to escape

Jaken wasn't as shocked as Sesshoumaru would have liked him to be when he revealed the cup for infact for Rin and not Kagome but he decided to ignore it, he had more important things to worry about, like keeping Rin alive

"Rin Stay close to me" Lord Sesshoumaru demanded

Rin beamed up at her lord she loved it when he was acting protective around her '_could this mean your worry has a bigger picture, could you be feeling more'..._Rins thoughts were cut short, hearing footsteps behind her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Rin shrieked as she felt six claws grab at her arms. It was a demon fly and it was trying to fly of with her. Only getting so far because Lord Sesshoumaru had quickly swooped up and chopped the flies wings off, Rin fell on the ground with a thud, feeling no pain she got up, Sesshoumaru stepped back once he knew she wasn't hurt but had sensed a strong aura coming at them really fast before he could react, A herd of Demon Bears crashed their way through the sides of the walls and surrounded Sesshoumaru and Jaken pacing around them so they couldn't get near Rin "Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin cried hurling a rock at a demon bears head who just side glanced at the girl and laughed quietly taking his attention off of Sesshoumaru which proved to be a bad move when Sesshoumaru shot out his poison whip,

A bright green light lit up the cave as a demon bears head rolled across the floor of the cave and landed near Sesshoumarus feet, blood oozing from the wounds. Sesshoumaru frowned as the biggest demon bear seemed to ignore the fact that one of it's pack had just been slaughtered, instead let out a loud howl which sounded like a calling, seconds later a bright green, webbed hand grabbed Rin round the waist, jumping her in the air to the cave ceiling, Rin let out a surprised 'eep' but before she had the clance to do anything more the frog looking creature puffed it's cheeks and spat and glued her to the wall of the cave by something that looked like sticky, blue gunge at her, which seemed to encase her around her middle and harden sticking her to the wall, Rin began wriggling, her hands clawed at the hardened blue gunge around her waist, letting out a scream when a tiny shock wave entered her body sending pain rippling through her, Rin bit her lip and held in another scream, the frog thing just giggled at her before licking her face and hopping off back into the darkness.

Sesshoumaru looked up worriedly to Rin disrupted for a second to long. One of the demon bears slashed him across the stomach sending blood splattering and him to his knees panting heavily it had been a long time since Sesshoumaru had been brought to his knees in a fight and he was beginning to get worried these were all upper level demons and they were out numbered plus Jaken had passed out due to fright a while ago, that was until Sesshoumaru felt the earth rumble and a familiar voice. " WIND SCAR!!" a gruff voice came from the background as the ground shook even harder and a huge hole was blown through the wall of the cave to reveal a flash of white and red, it was then silent for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly knowing exactly who it was, although him and Inuyasha had made a truce since Naraku's death that still didn't mean they liked each other that much. Just as he was starting to get dizzy from blood loss he saw Inuyasha come leaping through the hole he made and sprint over to Sesshoumaru, he was so busy watching his brothers entrance he didn't even notice the bear demon come at him again

The Demon bear was about to take another swipe at Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha attacked the bear from behind using tetsuaiga to disintegrate the demon before it had a chancve to even cry out. Ignoring Sesshoumaru's growls of stay out of this Inuyasha carried on "hey there big brother, Where's Rin?, there's a horde of demons after her out there and they were looking for Rin, so we thought we'd better warn you since we caught you're scent nearby. What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshoumaru winced beckoning his brother to look up, Sesshoumaru was quite startled at the pain in his abdomen mostly because he wasn't used to pain being such a powerful demon he was more used to giving out the pain.

"little brother don't you have somewhere else to be this is none of you're concern" Sesshoumaru grunted making sure to let out a little warning growl.

"what the..I thought you said you were looking after her Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha stated ignoring Sesshoumaru's question and gaping up at the cave ceiling to where Rin was trapped

"HE IS" Rin hissed from her entrapment disgusted that Inuyasha could blame Sesshoumaru for this

"I'm coming to get you out of there, hold on Rin" Inuyasha shouted up encouragingly, Rin just nodded unsure of what else to do.

"READY SHIPPO" Inuyasha grunted, looking up at the hole he came through

"YOU BET" a handsome fox demon shouted back from the hole Inuyasha had blown through the cave he looked around the same age as Rin with Red hair and mischief filled emerald eyes, he jumped down from the hole at amazing speed carrying Miroku, Sango and Kagome on his back all at once, that was mostly to show off, he was proud of his improved demon powers, since he used to be so naive and petrified all the time, but that had all changed since Inuyasha had trained Shippo to a be a powerful ruthless, demon, unfortunately Miroku had gotten to Shippo too

"wow...she's got alot prettier since the last time I saw her...I'm definitely saving her now then maybe she can bare my children" Shippo gawped up at the beauty attched to the ceiling who looked quite frightened, raising his eyebrows Shippo went to speak some more but soon shut his mouth as he got a big whack over the head by Sesshoumaru who looked as if steam was about to come out of his ears.

Inuyasha jumped on Shippo's back as Shippo transformed into a bird swooping smoothly up to Rin, Inuyasha unseathed his tetsuaiga and swung down hard on the hardened gunge when a blue light encased his sword and sent electric pulses through the glue to Rin who yelped in agony as she felt the pulses crawl up her bones almost in slow motion, leaving a painful tingling effect.

"huh" Inuyasha cried as he was thrown backwards by the pulse and him and Shippo came crashing to the floor.

"oh no..a barrier" Miroku shouted in alarm

"See if you can purify it Kagome?" Sango cried looking on worried that Rin had been injured

"I'll try, but I don't want to hurt Rin" Kagome stated as she pulled out her bow and arrow, her hands shook as she realeased the arrow, everyone's eyes widened in horror as the arrow hit the entrapment and glowed a bright blue before disappearing, this time the pain was almost unbearable as the pulses that ripped through Rin were bigger and more agonising. Pained tears streamed down her face

"ahhhhhh" Rin cried, the entrapment was tightening around her waist. At that point the ground began to shake, parts of the cave roof began to fall down around them and a wide crack formed along the floor.

"we need to get out of here" Inuyasha Grumbled looking up at Rin who was struggling

"go, get out of here, Milord save yourself...please" Rin pleaded anxoiusly

Sesshoumaru just stood there and in an emotionless voice stated "no_" 'I have someone to protect, father it's all becoming clear now, I believe I finally understand'_

Inuyasha had a plan to save Rin but they needed Sesshoumaru to come with them, looking towards his brother he noticed the solemn expression on his face. Sesshoumaru was in fact deep in thought '_No Rin I can't let her die or I'll follow her, she can never leave, I will save her'_

"Listen Sesshoumaru the demons have to remove the barrier to get to Rin and they aren't going to do that when we are around so we need to go now, but we can only do that if you come with us, it's the only chance you have of saving her" Inuyasha informed frantically, Sesshoumaru hesitated for a second and then followed Inuyasha around the corner of the cave wall.

Inuyasha informed everyone of his plan once they were out of the way and they all got into positions, Shippo cloaked them all with his fox magic so none of the demons in the cave would not be able to sense them anymore and they waited for their cue

Rin was busy fighting with the pain she was feeling, but not just physical pain _'he really did go, he left me, I know I told him to but I would of thought at least he felt something for me'_ Rin was to busy thinking to realised a cat demon was now hovering around her on the ground near to her

"HAHAHA, awww young girl have your companions abandoned you..what shame" the demon cat purred. Lifting the barrier.

From behind the crumbled wall Inuyasha nodded at Shippo and Sesshoumaru, as they watched the barrier from around Rin disapate

Shippo creeped around the side of the cave and jumped out, pouncing on the Cat "not expecting me were you kitty cat" Shippo teases he l oved patronising, distract the cat demon for the plan to go ahead.

"so you thought you could get to the girl, nice try but no" the cat purred

"that's what you think, take a look for yourself" Shippo pointed over to Sesshoumaru who had jumped up the wall and unglued Rin gently setting her down on the floor. "Thank you" Rin grumbled weak from the electric pulses, but most of all she felt relief as she look into her Lords eyes then another feeling washed over her... It was pure love and happiness to see him, she blushed and turned away when a tear hit the ground.

"Lets go" Sesshoumaru ordered lifting Rin into his arms bridal style and heading towards the hole Inuyasha had blown into the wall.

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango and Kagome were fighting the guards of the cup. They were weird looking creatures Brown human like hair with red eyes, small but very fast and there were only two of them but they were crafty. Sango decided to attack first.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled hurling her weapon through the air only to have both the little termites dodge it, feeling shocked Sango caught her weapon, not many demons had been able to dodge her weapon. Next up Miroku threw sutra's at the guards but it was still no use.

"I'll get Inuyasha" Kagome yelled

"no need, I'm here" Inuyasha yelled back coming out of the shadows "ready Kagome" Inuyasha queried with a smug look on his face.

Kagome nodded and got an arrow cocked. Inuyasha nodded and swung his sword letting off power that glided along with Kagome's arrow, hitting the mark, The two termites were caught in the blast of power and were disintegrated into nothing. Miroku wasted no more time, he couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole, He grabbed the dark cup off of it's stand chicking it to Sango. When Jaken Shippo noticed Inuyasha's eye's widen and his ears twitch, there was a small ticking noise and he could sense a mass of miasma about to blow the cave.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE...RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha bellowed grabbing Kagome around the waist and shooting upwards, Shippo grabbed Sango and Miroku, whilst Jaken clung desperately onto Shippo's tail as they raced at demonic speed to find the entrance of the cave before it was too late.

* * *

Out side the cave a few miles off Rin and Sesshoumaru were sitting up against AhUn, as Sesshoumaru studied Rin for any injuries, only finding one long scrape up her arm. Sesshoumaru's stomach churned as he saw blood drip down her arm.

"Rin are you okay" Sesshoumaru asked in a monotone

"yes Milord, I'm fine, just achy that's all" Rin replied, turning away as Sesshoumaru picked up her injured arm and began to tenderly lick the wound. This was normal to Rin when she was hurt, Lord Sesshoumaru had been doing it too her since she was a child, because dog demons saliver has healing abilities in it. Just as Sesshoumaru had finished healing her wound there was a loud boom in the distance, Rin's head snapped up to see the cave looked like it had blown up, smoke and flames could be seen from miles off.

"HUH, did they make it" Rin panicked starting towards the cave when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist pulling her back

"we wait here, trust me" he said emphasising the trust me!!

From the distance the twosome could see the six figures getting closer to them.

"JAKEN" Rin ran up to the toad and wrapped her arms around him sobbing in happiness "I was so worried about you" Jaken was shocked but this time he didn't care so much, he just started bragging about how brave he was, only to get a punch over the head from Inuyasha

whilst this little reunion was going on, Sango crept up to Sesshoumaru and handed him the cup wrapped in a cloth so nobody could see what it was.

Sesshoumaru nodded murmuring a thank you

"Come on then gang, let s get moving" Kagome asked, sounding exhausted

"goodbye big brother" Inuyasha waved as they all walked off.

Jaken scratched his head "is it me or has your brother taken a liking to you Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken curiously asked until he caught the look on Sesshoumaru's face **THUMP**

"your indispicable to even suggest such a thing Jaken" Lord Sesshoumaru snarled obviously angry

"ohhh Jaken you never learn" Rin giggled as the toad swayed a few times and then dropped limply to the floor.

Sesshoumaru decided it was time to move, he stood up and began to walk off in the same direction as Inuyasha's gang, stalling a moment for Rin to dump the unconscious Jaken on AhUn and catch up.

"say Lord Sesshoumaru what is it we went into that cave for?" Rin queried confused '_why would we enter such a dangerous place not to gain something_, _I am almost certain we came out empty handed'_

Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't thought of an excuse, he still wasn't ready to tell her about the cup and he wasn't expecting her to ask questions although he should of really because this was Rin.

_'I cannot tell her yet it is too soon, yet what am I to tell her' _Sesshoumaru thought looking around as if an excuse would pop up at him if he did.

"That doesn't concern you at this moment in time" Lord Sesshoumaru stated quite proud at his quick reaction until he looked and saw the hurt look on Rins face

"but you will know soon" Sesshoumaru was relieved to see this put Rins mind at rest a little

"ok, so how's your stomach milord?" Rin's voice dripping with concern

"huh" Sesshoumaru was shocked at her concern but he liked it

"well if it still hurts, I could take a look if you like, Kagome taught me some things when I used to stay with Kaede" Rin enthusiastically offered

Lord Sesshoumaru was very tempted but he held back his wounds weren't serious anymore and it made him cringe when she talked about living in that human village.

"no Rin that is not necessary" Sesshoumaru answered not even looking at her until she forced him too by stopping in front of him

"Why?" she was obviously hurt again because her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Because you are still recovering yourself, from those electric pulses" Sesshoumaru's voice nearly faultered but he managed to speak smoothly. Rin's shoulders slumped in defeat and she decided it would be best to let the conversation drop.

The small group walked on until darkness fell, by this time Jaken was wide awake once again and really getting on Sesshoumaru's nerves turning around to thump Jaken onvce again Sesshoumaru noticed Rin was struggling to keep up.

"Rin, if you are tired Ride AhUn" Lord Sesshoumaru spoke making it sound like an order so she would do it without hesitation.

"yes milord" Rin cringed as she heaved herself onto AhUn she hated putting pressure on AhUn, he looked tired too.

_'__She truly has a heart of gold, the way she cares not to ride AhUn even though it is clear she is worn out to the point she can hardly walk anymore and only because she didn't want to wear him out to' _Sesshoumaru really did think she was perfect as they carried on walking through the night.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5: what makes you so sure

* * *

hey people who are reading this, thanks to those have reviewed so far, I appreciate it :) here chapter five, please review and tell me what you think.

**CHAPTER 5: WHAT MAKES ME SO SURE**

The atmosphere around was peacefull as the group continued their journey now heading for an unknown destination since they now had the cup in their possession, at this moment Rin was asleep on AhUn's back as they trecked through the forest, tomorrow they should end up heading through a village. Jaken and Sesshoumaru were talking quietly being careful not to disturb Rin who was still sleeping Sesshoumaru wondered if she had fully healed yet from the electric pulses sent through her they looked quite painful, deciding quickly where they would rest for the night Sesshoumaru came to a halt near a river, Jaken as usual not paying attention walked into the back of Sesshoumaru's legs earning a smack around the head, AhUn just grunted coming to a halt right behind Sesshoumaru who lifted Rin off the dragons back and placed her back down next to dragon once it had curled back up to go to sleep, Rin not waking once. Gazing at Rin for a few more moments Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Jaken.

"When the sun rises you will be going on a long errand, to check how things are running at my castle, you can take AhUn...Understand" Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken _'I need to get that imp out the way so I don't have him interfering when I speak to Rin'_

"Yes Milord" Jaken replied sulkily he somehow knew this had something to do with RIn and he felt put out by this, Jaken was very nosey and wanted to see the drama of what was to happen and obviously what Lord Sesshoumaru would say to Rin,Jaken went to sleep not a lot later than, managing to sulk most of the night, he was very tired but just couldn't get any shut eye and once he finally did get to sleep he was awoken by a very icy stare from Sesshoumaru

"huh" Jaken looked up a this lord

"I told you I wanted you gone by the time the sun rises Jaken" Sesshoumaru stated in a threatening tone that made Jaken quiver and fear for his life_ 'one of these days that girl is going to be the death of me' _Jaken thought before answering

"Yes Right away milord" Jaken stuttered before he heaved himself of the ground scurried off with AhUn just in time for Rin was stirring

Rin stirred "Jaken, where did everyone g..." she stopped as she realised Sesshoumaru was staring down on her this had shocked Rin, she was half expecting Jaken to be there and to to tell her Lord Sesshoumaru had gone off again and that he could of accompanied him if it wasn't for her.

"oh sorry Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin apologised looking at him '_hmmm I wonder why we are alone oh well this is good'_

Sesshoumaru noted how puzzled Rin "Rin go and get yourself some breakfast then we will talk" Sesshoumaru ordered

"yes milord" Rin chimed in her sweet voice as she walked towards the top of the river near a waterfall, Sesshoumaru watched her go _'she's to beautiful for any human to have her'_

Rin just obeyed her Lord not thinking anything more of it, breathing in the fresh scent of water that filled her nostrils, she felt at ease, placing herself at the side of the river, balancing on a fallen tree she noted how strong the current was, violent waves crashing against the sides of the river, feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't have fish for breakfast but then again the current would pull her under she was at the base of a waterfall, sighing Rin lent over the side and washed her face, seeing her reflection made Rin ponder _'I wonder why milord wishes to speak to me and alone at that...awww'_ Rin thoughts were crashed when she saw a young human couple walking hand in hand, laughing and talking together, they looked so content. Thats when it dawned on her _'is lord Sesshoumaru going to send me back to a human village, back to Kaede maybe' _this disturbing thought cost Rin to lose her balance and go tumbling into the freezing water with a loud splash. Rin kicked her legs to try and stay above the surface but it was no use the current was to strong for her and she'd never learnt to swim before she'd never needed to, as her head went under, Rin made a gurgling noise as she tired to scream but it was too late, thrashing around Rin began to panick and start ot feel as if she couldn't hold her breath for much longer when a large, warm hand perfect fit of hers grabbed hold of her thrashing hand and she felt herself being pulled out the water and placed on dry land.

Gasping in air, Rin began to shiver, she shyly looked up at her lord who was studying the drenched girl in front of him, he grunted almost inaudibly then picked her off the floor and carried her back to their camp site, where a fire was burning.

"thank you" She whispered

"get yourself dry or it will make you ill"

"okay" she sat closer to the fire lapping up the warmth remembering what had troubled her earlier on

_Please don't do this to me I beg you, do you even care at all I don't trust humans don't make me go' _Rin began to pray in her head

_"_I need to talk to you about something very serious" Lord Sesshoumaru started, he watched as Rin's head snapped up to look at him, he could tell she was very uncomfortable

"okay, what is it about" Rin started fidgeting as fear grew inside hear

"Human villages" Sesshoumaru wanted to see her reaction to this and he wished he didn't when he saw her face scrunch up and tears fall Lord Sesshoumaru was puzzled by this he hadn't even said much yet.

"what are you saying" Rin choked

"I'm saying how do you feel about them and young mortals" Sesshoumaru's expression changed for a moment, but she didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you planning to leave me"

"Rin you are not answering my questions" he was getting agitated, how could he possibly decide if he should tell her if she won't answer his questions.

"I knew it, you couldn't wait to get rid of me could you, just till I was old enough to pass off on some human boy instead of Kaede, so I would have no chance of coming back to you" Rin cried in depression

"how dare you judge me Rin, and accuse me of such things when you are refusing to answer my questions" Sesshoumaru barked glaring at Rin very coldly...watching as she cried harder now.

"then why are you asking about human villages even I can see the truth behind that question!" Rin struggled, she wanted to stop these stupid tears but they just kept flowing no matter what she did keeping her head bowed so she couldn't see Sesshoumaru's cold stare

"would you be happier in a human village that's all I want to know"

"NO, do you remember when I was still a child and I asked you, would you always remember me after I died, I had vowed I would stay with you and Jaken until death" Rin flinched unable to bear the pain of the conversation anymore, she met Sesshoumaru's eyes holding his hard glare '_I cannot do it anymore, pretending I don't feel a thing, when I love him so much I have to get away from this pain' _

Sesshoumaru was speechless for a moment, he hadn't seen Rin lash out so much before, but he was still angry that she had judged him, so he let his pride get in the way instead of explaining to her his reasons he answered with a simple 'hn'

Rin whispered a faint "Forgive me"

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off as a I'm sorry for arguing with you but she really was waiting for him to get her food as she was still soaked from the river so she could make a break for it. Finally after some long awkward silences, Sesshoumaru lifted himself from the ground and disappeared into the tree's, looking for some suitable food for Rin, he knew he'd have to search quickly because he could sense Jaken and AhUn coming closer, meaning they would arrive at camp very soon.

Without a moments hesitation Rin Flew off the ground and was running like the wind in the path away from the river and away from the route Sesshoumaru took. Rin started sobbing _I don't want this the only thing I want is not wanting me back, I have nothing else to live for if he doesn't want me and I can never be happy with humans._

Sesshoumaru had managed to catch two fairly big fish and was on his way back to camp when he smelt fresh tears, but not just anyones Rins...rolling his eyes he sped up his pace. Back at camp he expected to see her there huddled up, burying her face in her hands but when he didn't see her Sesshoumaru began to panic in his mind _'what if something happens to her, okay think, follow her scent' _Sesshoumaru's concentration was interrupted by squawking as Jaken and AhUn landed on the campsite to find no sign of Rin

"milord, where is Rin" Jaken hardly got to finish his sentence when AhUn suddenly sensed Rin's Sorrow causing him to howl into the skies. Sesshoumaru looked at the demon knowing exactly what was wrong. Without another thought he belted upwards into the skies and went in the direction he of Rin's scent.. gliding over trees and racing through the forest Sesshoumaru was suprised at how far she had managed to run, getting her in view Sesshoumaru was suddenly lost in thought _wow even in sorrow she looks amazing, what a foolish girl to think I would doubt her so much to shove her off with those stupid humans!_

Sesshoumaru landed on a cliff top walking calmly over to Rin who was sitting hugging her legs to her chest tightly at the very edge of the cliff but what caught his attention was the sharp rock clutched in her hands _'was she really going to hurt herself'_ Sesshoumarus eyes widened when he smelt blood and was at her side in mere seconds

"Rin why did you run" Sesshoumaru voice was his usual emotionless tone, bending down and gently prying the rock out of her fingers, Rin yanked her arm away from him

"I had to get away from the pain for a while" Rin sounded almost cold the same as him, again shocked by her voice he wondered if he had taught her that.

"What's so painful when you didn't let me explain or finish asking the questions and why be so foolish as to hurt yourself like that" Sesshoumaru replied begining to lick Rin's wond on her arm tenderly, Rin ignored his last question and asked one of her own, blushing as she turned and saw his tongue flick out and heal her new wound

"Was it really what I thought?" Rin all of a sudden had a feeling that she was wrong and had jumped to her own conclusions _'oh please don't tell me I've been an idiot'_

"no" Sesshoumaru's voice was icy this time, finishing with her arm he let it drop to her side and calmly sit down beside her

"oh then what was it" Rin questioned her eyebrows shooting up

"I have been in search of a cup this whole time, it's called the dark cup of mortality, it changes mortals like yourself into part demons so you can live the same life span as demons like Jaken and I do, I wanted to give it too you so you could stay with Jaken, AhUn and I as our companion, and not die a mortal in around 50-60 years" Sesshoumaru exclaimed looking away and up at the moon, he felt uncomfortable saying things like this he wasn't used to expressing things like this.

"I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions Lord Sesshoumaru thank you for doing that for me" Rin stuttered looking overwhelmed

_They did this for me, he risked his life so that I could stay_

"come on Rin lets leave and find Jaken and AhUn" Sesshoumaru commanded helping her stand, letting her climb onto his back and with that they shot off towards camp, Rin was admiring the scenery that flew by and couldn't help but giggle when the wind whipped her hair and she found that a bird was gliding right next to the two of them, Sesshoumaru could hear her angelic giggle as he concentrated on the road ahead and felt a small smile grace his lips luckily none around to see the sight.

* * *

A fews miles from where Sesshoumaru and the camp was, Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang were passing through the village Sesshoumaru and Rin would come across in the morning when they were stopped by spears and guns being pointed at them. "what's going on" Miroku whispered to Sango "I don't know" Sango replied worried as the villagers glared at them. "Inuyasha" Kagome cired in worry, tugging at her mates sleeve. "I don't sense an evil aura about which probably means this village doesn't like demons" Inuyasha replied smugly,

"KILL THEM" screamed a villager, flinging himself at the gang but totally bipassing Inuyasha and heaing towards Kagome "AAARRGGGHHH" Kagome screamed, falling backwards onto her butt, Inuyasha was there in a flash punching the villager in the face and knocking the sword out of his hands

"will someone tell us what is going on" Sango shouted above the commotion, eyeing all the villagers, noting not one of them had a content look on their face, all of them seemed ready to do harm to them

"we've had enough of Demons and humans mixing, it's not right so all of the villages in this region have come together and decided to kill every human we see with a demon, especially that girl who travels with the lord, whats his name" The villager paused

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha snarled defensively_ 'we need to get out of here the whole country has gone beserk' _Noting how many of the men had spears and guns one wrong move and one of his friends could die instantly. Backing up slightly, Inuyasha shot Shippo a look that said 'get out of here' in a movement as quick as a flash Shippo had Miroku adn Sango in his grasp while Kirara sat on his shoulder and was racing in demonic speed away from the crazy village. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome "we need to warn Sesshoumaru, they are after Rin" Inuyasha informed Kagome, shooting into the skies, tracking his brothers scent close by

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin were just landing in the camp when they saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were standing beside a very beat up looking Jaken and sleeping AhUn

"what are you doing here" Sesshoumaru almost growled, he was not in the mood for one of his brothers unwanted visits.

"I came because, I had to warn you, that all the villages in nearby location are hunting demons to kill their human companions and the village closest to here is seeking out Rin, I warn you to stay away from human villages from now on or drop Rin in a village" Inuyasha finsihed tightening his grip on Kagome, he knew his brother would take this hard but there was simply no other way to tell him

Rin gasped "NO I WONT GO!"

Sesshoumaru just growled "you underestimate me little brother, I could never fall at the hands of a mortal and I will not leave Rin when some pathetic humans are going to try and kill her" Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened when he said this

"you don't understand, we haven't come to take Rin from you, Sesshoumaru! We have simply come to warn you and help you escape" Kagome intervened watching as Sesshoumaru marched towards to imp

"oh in that case we shall be off..JAKEN" Sesshoumaru stated, wanting to get out of this place as fast as possible not wanting to risk any confrontatinos with mortals

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru where are we going to go" Jaken queried, upon hearing what Inuaysha had told his lord, he had no idea where they would be going or where they could go which was safe enough to bring Rin

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken and turned his back to move off

"goodbye" Rin beamed at Kagome and Inuyasha

"if you run into any trouble, you can find me at the western palace, lay low for a while" Sesshoumaru advised Inuyasha, the truce with Inuyasha was bearable, but if he came to the castle in need of a place to stay, that would be pushing it. Sesshoumaru lifted Rin up onto AhUn, and they all headed off into the skies once again Sesshoumaru was headed towards his fathers castle, where they could all stay since it was a demons world there and soon Rin would be a part demon herself, _'I could kill the humans in an instant if I wanted but that's wasting energy'_

They travelled for hours and hours not stopping even once. Sesshoumaru didn't want to risk the villagers catching up or tracking their movements. Of course he wasn't worried about the villagers getting him it was more Rin he was concerned for, if they so much as caught her with a spear it could kill her.

Finally at sunrise the next day they reached castle gates, walking through them and into the most beautiful gardens and grounds Rin had ever seen there were all sorts of different flowers and trees along with a stone white wall, trailing around the outside. "wow, what is this place..it's...it's...it's so beautiful " Rin commented mesmerised

"my lands left to me by my father" Sesshoumaru answered not even looking around at her, it gave him the chills being back here after so long

Jaken's mouth dropped open,_ in all my times travelling with milord, he has never taken anyone to this place before. _Lord Sesshoumaru was welcomed by servants and Maids as he entered the huge palace,

"get yourself comfortable, I will be back" Sesshoumaru ordered Rin and Jaken

He then marched off down the hallway to do a lot of much needed relaxing

"Come on Jaken" Rin was eager grabbing Jaken by his wrist and pulling him along with her

"lets go to the gardens" Rin aquealed as she dragged Jaken along "I have something that I want to show you"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: loves a song

hey everyone, heres chapter 6, I used faith hills - there you'll be in this chapter but I adapted it to make it fit Rin's feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Faith hills - there you'll be

_**CHAPTER 6: LOVES A SONG**_

Lord Sesshoumaru had gone to his chambers to think things through this whole feelings thing was a lot tougher than he thought it would be, he hated feeling so weak around that blasted girl, Sesshoumaru the lord of the western lands was never afraid of anything yet he was quite afraid of revealing how he felt to Rin '_the only thing left now is to tell Rin and give her the cup but what if that isn't what she wants I cannot be rejected by her I'm a lord it would be embarrassing and not only that but painful, what am I to do' _

He felt the only thing to do would be to go and find her he could study her actions and words and come to his own conclusion through, so he leapt up from his bed and pushed open his balcony doors, gliding gracefully down to the floor and stroling to the gardens where he knew she'd be. A slight smile curved on his face when he saw Jaken and Rin in the distance in a flowerbed _'perfect, theres bushes and wall behind them I could hide there',_he decided to eavesdrop for a while to find out what they were talking about, so he silently transported himself without being seen to the bushes behind them...His eyes widened when he heard the first words from Rin's mouth

"but I'm in love master Jaken I can't help it" Rin dreamily replied

"yes but you are a mortal..Lord Sesshoumaru is demon, what do you think will come of this" Jaken cringed at his words as much as he wanted Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru to be happy, it just didn't seem to satisfy him that a human and demon were in love with each other '_oh I am so confused, Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin are the only two people who I am loyal to but I just can't accept this love'_

"I don't know, but the one thing I do know is that I have a song, just for him, it keeps me from going insane at the thought of Lord Sesshoumaru not loving me back" Rin Stated letting out a sigh

"can I hear it" Jaken sounded amused and also interested this girl was always full of surprises in some ways he wanted to hear it just to get a good laugh, mortals so strange.

Rin stood up taking a flower from the ground and carefully placing it in her hair before belting out...

**From the first time - to the last**

**I will only walk if it's by your side**

**to make it through all I do is think of..you**

**If only you knew**

**You're the dream I wish to come true**

**I look and see your face**

**You've always been there for meeee**

**Oh I owe so much to you **

**In my dreams, I'll always see you soar**

**above the skies. In my heart there will**

**always be a place for you, through all**

**My life...**

**I'll keep a part of you with me always**

**and everywhere I am there you'll be**

**You showed me how it was to live**

**You have been there for me **

**In my heart there'll always be**

**a place for you through all my**

**Life. I'll keep apart of you with**

**me always..and everywhere**

**I am there you'll be..**

**I'll never leave you...**

**come for me...**

**I want to know...because I'm in love with you."**

Rin took in a breath and collapsed back down next to Jaken, her eyes were shining with uncertainty, Jaken just looked at her dumbly mumbling under his breath "stupid mortals" Which made Rin giggle she wasn't expecting Jaken to compliment her in any way for her song but she felt like the only person she could trust to talk to about this was Jaken.

Lord Sesshoumaru was sitting by the gardens shocked at what he had heard, he shifted in his position, making the leaves rustle, he wasn't expecting something like this, he didn't know what to do '_w__hat do I do with this new learnt information, do I let her know_ Sesshoumaru found himslef blushing '_argh I Sesshoumaru will not show such weakness' _Sesshoumaru cursed himself as he placed a hand on his burning cheek

Jakens head snapped up when he heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind them and removed himself from beside Rin to go take a look _that better not be who I think it is_

"Jaken are you okay, you look a bit perky" Rin asked in concern smiling warmly at Jaken

"Yes, stay here I'll be right back" Jaken scurried off following the rustling. When Jaken peeked around the corner he gasped _ohhh nooo could he have heard what I think he did!! _

_"_Jaken are you going to stand there gawping all day or spit out what you really want to say" Sesshoumaru asked irritibily glaring at Jaken

Jaken knew at this _he does know, this could get messy _

"I was wondering Lord Sesshoumaru, did you actually hear what was going on" Jaken questioned fearing for his life

"yes" it was a simple but straight answer but there was more to it than that. Sesshoumaru shoved his foot onto Jaken's head "if Rin hears a breath of this, then it's your funeral..got it?!"

"y-yes milord" answered Jaken in a muffled tone since his masters foot was currently on his face, suddenly feeling petrified just like that Sesshoumaru's foot was off Jaken's head and he had disappeared. Puzzled Jaken looked around. Lord Sesshoumaru had seen Rin and heared Rin approaching and had made a hasty escape jumping around the bushes and over the wall, praying that Jaken wouldn't give him away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...Where are you...where could he have got to?" Jaken sang out talkig to himself

_That stupid imp is going to give me away he hasn't even noticed her behind him_

Rin crept up behind Jaken silently, giggling at him talking to himself, slowly she grasped his shoulders and pushed him to the ground, she watched as he fell forward screeching, soon muffled when he hit the ground and got a mouthful of mud, Rin began laughing until her sides hurt.

"Rin what was that for?" Jaken was glad he hadn't finished his calling for their Lord now he was just about to call his name again when Rin had attacked him

"Well I was trying to knock some sense into you Jaken you can't go around talking to yourself because people will think you are weird!!" Rin teased laughing so hard she nearly over balanced, next thing Jaken knew is that she'd grabbed his wrist and dragged him off

"come on Jaken lets go and find Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin beamed.

Sesshoumaru was still sitting behind the wall with a smirk on his face at how she managed to wind up Jaken before floating off back to the castle to think some more about how he was going to tell her about the cup, it took hours of thinking and Sesshoumaru found himself shut in his chambers, demanding that nobody bothered him until he came out not even the servants were allowed to come in and clean his room. Pondering for ages he decided he'd just come out and tell Rin about the cup but leave the feeling's part out until a little bit later on.

Finally Sesshoumaru emerged from his chambers, when Rin's blood hit his senses, stalking off down the hall to find the culprit

Rin and Jaken were play fighting in the hall way "take this" Jaken cried charging at Rin, Rin managed to duck but the side of Jaken's staff caught her arm causing it too bleed, Jaken turned around and gaped at her "what's wrong Master Jaken, it doesn't matter we were only playing" Rin wondered as she just shrugged at Jaken's reaction, she could of sworn she saw fear flicker in Jaken's eyes. Charging back at Jaken, she noticed he began to run away from her instead of to her to attack, giggling Rin realised why he was so frightened, she opened her mouth to reassure him when Sesshoumaru had stamped on Jakens head for the second time that day

"Do not hurt Rin, I could smell her blood from down in the chambers" he had proceeded to say

"really Lord Sesshoumaru it wasn't his fault I need to learn to fight" Rin defended for the sake of Jaken's life

"It doesn't matter, Jaken needs to learn that you are a human and he is a demon, he could of easily have killed you if he decided to strike you on the head, if you wish to be trained then you will do it properly, not in a foolish way" Sesshoumaru explained before once again removing his foot from Jaken's body

"get yourself cleaned up Rin" Sesshoumaru ordered before turning and walking off to the Living quarters, Rin stood nodding dumbly.

"Jaken, follow me" Sesshoumaru beckoned not bothering to wait for Jaken he proceeded back to walking away

"yes milord"

"this is personal Jaken and if you tell a soul I will kill you just to revive you and kill you again, got that!" Sesshoumaru threatened hearing Jaken gulp he knew he had his attention

Rin was skipping by the room to the bathrooms to clean up when she heard her name being mentioned and couldn't help but to listen. She peeked through the door that had been left a jar, to see Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken talking, Rin felt sad when she had heard that Jaken had been sworn to secrecy even from her _what's so important that even I can't know...hmmm he is telling Jaken and not me._

her stomach churned when she heard what her Lord had said next...

"It's about Rin" Lord Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken blankly.

"yes you have my word Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken smoothly answered fiddling with his staff of two heads

"Rin is growing into a fine young woman..wouldn't you agree" Sesshoumaru almost said this with passion and Rin noticed this from outside the door, not being able to help smiling,

"Yes" Rin nearly laughed when she heard Jaken agree

"I Sesshoumaru have a problem Jaken it would seem I have fallen for one of the species I loathe so much" Sesshoumaru confessed stopping as he sensed tears nearby, Knowing exactly who's they were _is she listening from outside could she know,_

Rin realised what she was she doing and cursed herself for crying she should have known better of course he would sense them, backing away from the door and running the furthest from it to the end of the corridor and sat on the floor waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to come and see what was wrong...except Rin's tears were from happiness not sorrow.

As Rin had thought he would, Sesshoumaru had Emerged from the living quarters to find Rin sat on the floor.

He crouched down beside her and she felt her heart beat speed up, he looked so cute, being concerned for her and Rin couldn't help but want to hold him tight, deciding to test how far he would let her go, Rin formed a plan in her head

"What is it, Rin" he spoke softly.

"I was so scared" Rin sobbed doing her best to improvise, she hesitated for a second, then flung her arms round his neck "oh Lord Sesshoumaru it was horrible...please I don't want you to leave" Rin smirked between her cries, praying he wouldn't pull her away or kill her for touching him

Sesshoumaru was to shocked to react he had never felt the heat of a woman's body before especially one who's heart he holds dear. He tensed up only causing her to tighten her grip. _'Rin's never done anything like __this before, her scent is intoxicating, somehow I don't want her to let go, but do I respond'_

_All of a sudden I don't want to let go I fallen for my own test _Rin was disgusted to feel the tears crashing around her once again, Sesshoumaru was gazing down at the floor not moving to embrace her back, he really didn't know what he should do, he lifted his arm as if to return her hug but he hesitated

Rin then finally let go, looking up at him turning a deep red, hiding her eyes with her hair realising what she had just done "forgive me" she whispered softly before getting up and fleeing.

Sesshoumaru was still stunned it took him a moment to respond, putting his arm out to stop her he decided it best to let her go, and proceeded to walk to the dining area of the castle to prepare for dinner sitting in a daze at the table he pondered _I may have embraced her before but never in a meaningful way and never her embracing me, I only did it for comfort to her, yet I still yearn more for her touch more than ever now,_

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken asked

"yes, what is it" Lord Sesshoumaru was annoyed to be out of his thought

"I can't seem to find Rin and she should be here by now" Jaken answered

"have you tried her bedroom"

"no not yet"

"then don't waste my time"

After Jaken had that conversation with Lord Sesshoumaru about Rin Sesshoumaru had requested that they all eat together, which Jaken found very strange _'unless he plans to reveal to her about the cup now'_

* * *

Rin was sitting in her room quietly sobbing "what have I done, he'll probably send me away now" Rin cried, when her door burst open and one of the servants came up to her _'what the hell is he doing' _Rin thought as she watched him approach her.

"Who are you" The servant hissed at her, Rin was confused, all the servants knew who she was he must be new, but shouldn't Lord Sesshoumaru have told him straight away.

"I'm Rin" Rin calmly replied backing away from the demon, as he stepped closer ot her

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but I can't be sure" The demon servant apologised before reaching out his glowing hand,

the last thing Rin remembered was a blinding golden glow before she felt her life being sucked out of her.

* * *

Never had they all done this before, Jaken was scuffing his toes across the floor uncomfortably waiting for Rin to come _'what's taking her so long' _when one of the servants came in, he was holding Rin in his arms bridal style, he then dropped her on the floor like she was just a rag doll in front of Sesshoumaru which cleary annoyed him

_why isn't she breathing _Lord Sesshoumaru frowned down at her, _is she tricking me_ _I don't remember seeing this servant before_

"excuse me Milord" the servant questioned

"what have you done to Rin" Sesshoumaru snarled she appeared dead

The servant looked puzzled then he looked frightened "you mean that's Rin?"

"yes now answer me" A red tint appeared in Sesshoumaru's eyes

"oh, I thought she was an intruder in Rin's room but I wasn't sure so I put her into a death sleep" The servant quivered stuttering

Jaken gasped _does this idiot have a death wish_

"gah" Lord Sesshoumaru got ready to attack he would pay for what he'd done to HIS Rin, feeling the energy come to his fingers, the servant watched in horror as a green glow came to Sesshoumaru's fingers

In his defence the servant quickly blurted "she's not dead all I have to do is click my fingers and she's alive again, but if you kill me now, you won't be able to get her back"

Lord Sesshoumaru hissed at him "what are you waiting for click those fingers of yours or lose them"

"yes milord" the servant replied while clicking, Sesshoumaru watched as the servant clicked his fingers and a glow surrounded Rin, once the glow had gone Rin's eyes cracked open

"why can't I move" Rin winced. Sesshoumaru was looking on impatiently he couldn't believe how much his heart had fluttered when he'd heard that dreaded word Death

"huh, why am I not in my Room , what happened" Rin queried very confused

"it's irrelevant! Now sit down we have business to deal with" Lord Sesshoumaru demanded

Rin got up and walked over to the table feeling awkward from hugging him earlier.

"Rin I have something to tell you"

"yes milord, what is it" Rin said in between eating, she couldn't believe how hungry she was,

"well Jaken and I have been in search of a cup called 'the dark cup of mortality' if you were to drink from it, it would turn you part demon giving you a longer life span and probably more staminer to fight, it is unknown if you will recieve powers also" Sesshoumaru explained, he paused taking in a breath "this is only if you choose to do so if not then I will allow you to choose to go back to a human village or stay with me and Jaken until you grow old and die" Sesshoumaru spoke bluntly

Rin could feel her eyes welling up they really did want her to stay with them, what Sesshoumaru said about loving her really was true, she didn't know what to say

Rin had her head down "why would you do this for me?" she asked

The question was unexpected and Sesshoumaru was about to tell her but then couldn't bring the words out of his mouth, for some reason he couldn't find the words he needed to tell her but he found he didn't have to as she spoke first.

"yes I will drink from the cup"

The rest of meal was sat in silence.


	7. Chapter 7: sacred cure, my immortality

**Thank you to all the people who have reveiwed, anyway heres another chapter please r&r once again I appreciate it :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**CHAPTER 7: SACRED CURE, MY IMMORTALITY **

After their meal Rin went up to her room and flopped down on her bed, she was quite content '_this has to be the best day of my life, first I hear Lord Sesshoumaru confessing his love for me...I wonder if he'll ever tell me, I doubt it but then again, they did get the cup just for me this is so cool I might have powers and I get to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru, for just about as long as he lives' _feeling to exited to go to sleep she decided to go and converse with the maids in their living quarters, happily walking along the corridors when a strange feminine voice popped into her mind

**_"go to Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken"_**

Rin stopped dead in her tracks that was really strange, thinking it was just her imagination playing tricks on she carried on walking ignoring the strange voice, until it spoke the same thing again

**_"go to Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken"_**

This time Rin got a little spooked "WHO'S THERE" Rin wailed out, her voice just echoed off the silent walls, with curiosity getting the better of her, Rin began walking but not in the direction she was going to start with but in the path of her lords quarters, certain there was nothing to worry about but a slight niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach told her there was, upon arriving, Rin breathed in the air around _'the whole place smells just like Lord Sesshoumaru'_ Rin's thoughts were cut short and she paled, her name had been called from inside a room and it was obviously Jaken. tip toeing up to the door and pressing her ear up to the closed door, Rin could just make out two familiar voices of her lord and Jaken. A frown creased the young girls brows when she heard what Jaken said next.

"Milord, please...are you sure this is a good idea, don't get me wrong I care a great deal for Rin but what would the others think, as a human her blood is tainted filth and she is weak even with the cup she will not be a demon, she will be even less than a half breed and that would be even worse, in the demon world she is a DISGRACE, it would cause war Milord I beg of you" Jaken squawked distressed, waving his staff of two heads around, going a deathly pale green when he caught sight of Sesshoumaru's dangerous warning look

"Jaken, do you have a death wish" Sesshoumaru questioned in a low and dangerous voice

"n-no M-Milord" Jaken squeeked

"then you will cease talking or else" Sesshoumaru snapped, grabbing Jaken's staff of two heads and smacking Jaken over the head with it.

"I err I" Jaken stuttered rubbing his head but un able to finish his sentence, his little green hands trembling

"SILENCE JAKEN" Lord Sesshoumaru nearly blew Jaken out the door.

Rin was listening in such horror, trembling she fell to her knee's, scampering across the floor she found her way back to her feet and bolted towards the entrance of the castle

Sesshoumaru was sure he heard the doors slam, _what could that be? I will finish up here then go and investigate_

"Jaken leave my sight" Sesshoumaru ordered pointing a clawed hand towards the door, Jaken bowed to his master and walked out the room, releif that he was still alive washing over the little green toad.

Once he was sure Jaken had left, Sesshoumaru stalked out the room and made his way down the halls

_I was sure I had caught Rin's scent earlier while talking to Jaken, but it was for such a short second..I do hope she hasn't over heard_

Sesshoumaru suspicions were confirmed when a servant came running up to him breathlessly claiming Rin wasn't anywhere to be found and her scent ends at the entrance to the castle. Sesshoumaru nodded before walking towards the door.

* * *

Rin was beginning to shiver, it was raining out and she only had a thin kimono on, she was bound to become ill if she didn't stop running but she was to hurt right now she couldn't help but feel betrayed, it wasn't a good feeling knowing that someone she'd been travelling with for most of her life thought nothing more of her than a lowly, filthy disgrace, she found herself running and running her tears mixing in with the rain, before she came to a cliff top _this is becoming to be a habit ending up on a cliff top after running from Sesshoumaru. _

She sat with her arms wrapped around her knee's rocking back and forth slightly, feeling the rain getting harder pounding onto her shivering body. Rin knew there was no way Sesshoumaru could track her because the rain will have washed away her scent. She decided to make her way back to him hesitating when the words of Jaken resounded in her head

"TAINTED FILTH...DISGRACE" Rin screamed so loud she almost felt the earth move from beneath her, anger boiling inside of her

"uuugggghhhh,AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Rin was so angry her vision went blurry, she could of sworn she saw red

A sharp pain in her chest caused her to stop, clutching her chest Rin fell to her knees '_what's happening to me?' _Rin panicked, when that strange female voice came to her again

**_"you are too angry, I'm calming you down" _**

Reaching out towards where she thought the voice was coming from "who are you" Rin winced through clenched teeth but before she could take another step everything went black. Feeling a weird sensation, Rin awoke what seemed like hours later, her legs weak, _where the hell am I this doesn't seem like near the cliff? Oh no this is, the ground it's...it's' _Rin couldn't even finish her thoughts as part of the ground cracked beneath her, Rin wobbled trying to jump out the way, as she watched a large chunk of the cliff begin to fall to the ground below along with a blossom tree that had stood close to the edge, Rin gulped _'this is not good, you can't even see the ground below the drop is soo steep' _next the earth under her eroded, causing Rin to let out a surprised yelp and reach out for something to stop her from falling but it was to late, screaming she grabbed a hold of a tree root sticking out the ground on the side of the cliff as she fell. Dangling from the tree root, her hands became slippy with sweat from fear and tiredness, her grip on the tree root was getting loser _'please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru, but I can't hold on for much longer' _the moment her thoughts had ended Rin felt her hand completely let go of the roots. She was plummeting towards the ground.

Rin closed her eyes, stomach doing flips, the wind was whipping violently, pulling her hair up at her as she fell faster and faster, then out of what seemed like nowhere a strong warm arm wrapped around her and a piercing white light engulfed her, Rin inwardly smiled, knowing who it was _'lord Sesshoumaru you came for me'_ clutching onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lord Sesshoumaru held her tightly in a marital position. A few seconds later landing back in the forest to make sure they were away from the crumbling earth. Setting her down on her feet and making sure she was sturdy, Sesshoumaru thought now would be the best time to scold her

"were you trying to get yourself killed Rin, What the hell were you thinking running away from me, didn't you realise that I can sense you and what about all the dangers of other demons in the forest, how could you be so FOOLISH" Sesshoumaru snapped he didn't quite know why the rage had built up so much inside him _'if only she'd of known how much his heart sped up when I saw he lose her grip on that tree root'_

"I'm sorry, I know that I was foolish and I know that you could sense me but I was just so angry, I'm sorry milord" pausing to take a deep breath Rin continued "I was on my way back when I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I blacked out, waking up to the ground crumbling around me!"

"hnnn why'd you run" Sesshoumaru asked icily he was slightly hurt but wouldn't ever show that to her

"I heard you and Jaken speaking, I know it was wrong of me but I suppose that will teach me in the future because I heard some hurtful things on Jaken's part" Rin paused contemplating if she should ask the next question, then deciding she might aswel" you couldn't sense me could you? The rain it washed my scent away didn't it"

Sesshoumaru glared at her intensely thinking it best not to answer her, without another thought her just Picked her back off the wet floor and they flew back to the castle

"we shall talk more later, once you've had some rest" Sesshoumaru demanded taking Rin to her room and set her on the bed turning stifly he walked out the door.

_I can't make out if he's mad or just upset...anyhow none of that_ _matters now'_ Rin's thoughts somehow kept going back to what Jaken has said and she felt the anger rise everytime so she justsat in the same place, in the same position and staring at the same blank wall thinking hard about what she was going to do about it.

Rins thoughts were cut off by the sound of knocking

"yes" she had said puzzled_ 'who the hell could that be after I've specifically been ordered to rest'._

turning to face the door she noticed Sesshoumaru and Jaken were standing before her, Sesshoumaru irritated and Jaken looked shaken up.

"Jaken has something he would like to tell you Rin" Sesshoumaru was finding it hard to hide his amusement.

"Rin, I'm very sorry for calling you filthy and a disgrace, I didn't mean it as you took it" Jaken explained in a rushed manner not even waiting for her forgiveness he turned turned to leave but instead hit a hard surface **THUMP** Sesshoumaru's foot blocked his path.

"And" Sesshoumaru beckoned Jaken to carry on his sentence.

"from now on instead of saying my name as master Jaken, your master, you will say my name as Jaken, your equal and friend" Jaken nearly choked saying this, but Rin was at more of an ease now and felt able to sleep, but she still found this amusing because she hadn't fully forgiven Jaken for his comments so she decided to take advantage of this situation.

"ah, thank you so much JAKEN you have no idea how much this means to me JAKEN" Rin giggled finding it a thrill, Rin smirked she was teasing him ans he knew.

"stop it Rin..come on now go to sleep" Jaken started flapping

"oh I'm sorry JAKEN. Did I hit a soft spot" Rin snorted through laughs.

"humph" Jaken stamped his foot and glared at Rin evilly "can we leave now Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken queried impatiently he was so agitated he thought he was going to burst _unbelievable, I apologize and give her my equal right and she makes fun of me, though I did hurt her feelings so maybe that's why'_

"yes Jaken" Sesshoumaru answered through gritted teeth he hated how rude that green toad could be to Rin, Turning to leave they were stopped by Rin "goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin waved at him _what a handsome guy _Rin breathed a Sigh turning to Jaken "Goodnight...Jaken" Rin chimed blowing Jaken a kiss knowing he would go bright Red and get very embarrassed which he did straight away, laughing so hard she nearly fell off her bed, Rin stopped when she caught a strange look she had never seen before from Lord Sesshoumaru before he briskly walked off. _Did Rin see that? No she couldn't have I only felt a twinge of Jealousy for a __second or two and anyway being jealous of that toad is just stupid _Sesshoumaru felt the jealousy rising in him again.

* * *

Rin slept all night and through most of the morning before Sesshoumaru woke her up.

"Rin, Rin wake up" Sesshoumaru softly ordered tapping her gently

"oh I'm sorry have I slept too long" Rin sleepily stated rubbing her eyes she was worried she'd annoyed her lord, since she'd gotten back from the cliff incident she'd been careful not to do anything that would jepodise drinking from the cup

"no, but it's time" Sesshoumaru sounded eager pulling a cup up from his side

"wow" Rin breathed astonished at how beautiful the cup was.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and found it difficult smirk "what did you expect Rin, this cup has so much meaning it wasn't going to be plain and grim" He paused looking her straight in the eyes " now the deep purple background symbolises the darkness of peoples hatred and fear for their mortality and the three jewels are more powerful than you would think the pink jewel is the jewel of life and symbolises the amount of time you are going to gain, the red jewel symbolises the desire to live for love and passion, the strong will which will lead to which markings and how many powers you will receive but I warn you of this, it isn't known for anyone to have had more than one power before so don't have high hopes for that. Last but not least the blue jewel is which symbolises the demonic aura which will create inside of you.

Rin's face lit up at this "so when do I get to transform" Rin was being a little to restless and she kept shifting in her place _'oh god, but what if it changes my personality'_

"patience Rin, you need a clear mind to do so, it's not something you can mess around with" Sesshoumaru gave her that look of 'I know there's something wrong' "now just focus entirely on your objective and how much you want it and nothing else" Sesshoumaru took out what looked like a potion bottle filled with the clearest water Rin had ever seen pouring it into the dark cup and passing it to Rin who took it with shaky hands taking one big gulp of the water. Sesshoumaru waited eagerly to witness the change. Rin was nervous and to make it worse nothing was happening yet, at that second she felt a tingling sensation rise through her whole body, that got stronger and stronger until it was a burning sensation, a bright blue poured out from the cup and surrounded her lifting her so she was floating above her bed and began seeping into her changing her aura "It really hurts" Rin winced clenching her teeth, shooting Sesshoumaru a pleading look

"its okay...I won't let anything bad happen to you" Sesshoumaru reassured although he was a little worried himself, he'd never seen the cup transform somebody before and Rin had a fragile body being a human.

Once the blue light had completely entered her body Rin found herself staring at the cup wide eyed as the pink light entered the red jewel and came shooting at her like a speeding bullet,

Rin was pushed backwards by the force of the red jewel entering her body and embed into her heart, she soon felt an excruciating pain in her mouth and her fingers felt like they were being ripped apart, Rin wanted to scream but couldn't, tears streamed down her face, Sesshoumaru went to comfort her but held back when he saw a fang appear on one side of her mouth shortly followed by another on her other side, looking down at her hands she saw her nails grow into claws, only a tiny bit smaller than Lord Sesshoumaru's, Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the transformation seemed to cease and Rin let out a sob, he went to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze but was shocked when a low growl formed in her throat and her eyes started flashing red then back to her original colour, followed by her hair flashing silver and then back to it's original colour, only leaving her ears slightly more pointed than they were before as proof that she had been through a transformation _I hope Rin can handle this what if she goes insane _Sesshoumaru lost those thoughts when he looked up to see Rin clawing at her face "my face...owww" Rin almost howled, He had to grab her wrists and restrain her from scratching her face and anything else for that matter, slightly shocked when blood dript onto her kimono she had made herself bleed. When Rin finally lifted her head he gasped _whoa, she has similar markings to me._ markings were flashing on her face two orange stripes on each cheek and the a red moon before fading back into her skin _just like mine except I have two stripes and her stripes are orange and her moon is red _Rin tensed and started kicking "stop it make it stop" Rin growled looking down at her ankles as a stripe of orange appeared on each of them but as soon as they'd appeared they faded back under her skin, After that everything fell still and silent "has the transformation completed" Rin asked curiously she was almost desperate, her muscles were aching and she was shaking all over looking at her hands she slowly stood up trying to take one step but instead just fell to the floor, Lord Sesshoumaru bent down and lifted her back onto the bed. "Why is it that I feel so weak" Rin moaned sounding annoyed and panicked

"do not worry yourself Rin, you must understand that your body has gone through a huge change and will need time to rejuvenate, rest" Lord Sesshoumaru looked down caringly towards Rin, sitting besides her on her bed, he was so happy her appearance hadn't changed, because he'd loved her just the way she was apart from the pathetically short life span that was but now he had nothing to worry about, well not yet anyway it still remained to be seen if her personality had changed but so far all seemed well. Looking up at Sesshoumaru Rin gently pullled him to her with her weak arms and hugged him tightly "thank you milord" Rin whispered into his ear, passing out in his embrace. "you're welcome...my love" Sesshoumaru answered as she fell limp.

* * *

A few hours later, Rin cracked open one eye, it was incredibly hot in the room and she was starting to sweat, smelling smoke her other eye opened in panic

"huh, oh my god" Rin squeaked

her room was up in flames and somehow she was unharmed and unaffected by it, "there's no escape, I'm going to die" Rin cried looking down at her left, it seemed to be molded into the quilt and had a big black mark round it as if the fire had started there, Rin shivered, she was also finding it strange how she was still able to breath perfectly fine. _that's funny, it looks as if the fire started where my hand is, the burn marks are darker and there is more damage...no it can't be..._Rin was alarmed thinking out loud

"Lord Sesshoumaru will never forgive me if these flames burn down his home" Rin sobbed closing her eyes concentrating on trying to figure out how to get rid of the flames that were gradually spreading through her room. At that moment Rin felt her right hand and arm become stiff as if it was freezing over _how can that be this room is on fire and my arm is stiff with cold _she placed her hand down on the bed to rest it and from the shock, when ice seeped out her hand and the flames in the room was starting to be overcome by the ice, soon her whole room looked like a big ice cave

_huh are these two powers but that isn't known by anyone..I'm in trouble now_

Rin's ears pricked up she could hear banging and muffled shouting coming from the direction of where the door used to be, now a block of ice, Rin started towards the door to try and figure out how to let them in but was blown off her feet by Lord Sesshoumaru's sword "Rin are you oka..." Sesshoumaru stopped mid sentence examining the room "Did you do this Rin?"

"yes milord I'm so sorry I was asleep and I-I please forgive me, I swear I didn't mean to" Rin pleaded throwing herself at his feet, Sesshoumaru bent down to Rin's level and lifted her chin up to look at him

"don't apologize this wasn't you're fault, just explain to me what you remember happened" Sesshoumaru told her softly, he was silently amazed how much power the ice had held

Rin explained that she had awoken to flames and realised she had set the room on fire with her new powers only to try figure out how to put it out, turning the room into an ice block.

"see my left hand set the room on fire and my right hand turned everything to ice" Rin became overwhelmed staring at her hands, until she heard Sesshoumaru's next comment

"a great amount of power, I'm impressed"

Rin's mouth dropped in disbelief _did he just praise me _

Sesshoumaru walked away quickly to avoid any question's over his last remark, Jaken held back to wait for Rin he was still trying to get into her good books after those cruel remarks he made about her.

Shouting behind him "come we need to get some food" Sesshoumaru turned the corner

Sesshoumaru also didn't want her to recognise that he had been concerned about her but he knew she had by the look of gratitude on her face

_nobody has been known to have more than one power and for their powers to hold that much power..I had no idea she had that much determination to be with me_

Rin and Jaken were walking down the corridor a few feet behind Lord Sesshoumaru when Jaken started pestering Rin

"Rin please be truthful are you okay" Jaken was concerned for her and her love over Sesshoumaru, it had given her so much power

"fine just fine thank you, please Jaken -" Rin pleaded but Jaken cut in mumbling about not wanting her to pass out or anything, unfortunately for Jaken he wasn't watching where he was walking and was about to walk straight into the path of a demons power practice session

_oh no he's going to be killed_ Rin's mind raced reaching out she grabbed a hold of his wrist with her left hand "Jaken noo"

She yanked him back, Looking down she noticed her hand become hot and steam emerge

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened he knew exactly what was about to happen nad it certainly did

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaken yelped "HOOOOTTTTTTT"

Rin flinched back as quick as possible, mortified at what she had done "Jaken I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to" Rin started sobbing _oh no what have I done_

"Rin relax you saved him" Sesshoumaru answered for Jaken who was dancing round in circles blowing at his sore wrist. Rin just blanked him, "Rin are you listening" stated confused her eyes seemed to have glazed over and all she could hear was that strange female voice again

**_"go on, hurt yourself like you hurt him or I'll make you"_**

Rin felt disgusting she would never inflict harm on herself in and never infront of her lord but at that moment she felt like she had no control over her body, falling to her knees placing her left hand over her right arm bracing herself for the burn she was going to inflict on herself. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror he acted quickly knowing what she was about to do, Smacking her hand off her arm he grasped her shoulders tight

" What the hell has come over you, you've never tried anything foolish like that before" Sesshoumaru yelled in shock

" I-I don't know, please forgive me I've never hurt anyone before like that but I was never intending to hurt myself, I heard a strange female voice in my head and she told me to do it, do you know what it is milord" Rin sobbed feeling really stupid

"You heard voices? why didn't you tell me before have you heard them before RIn" Sesshoumaru asked concerned

"yes, twice" Rin answered truthfully, noting the flash of worry in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"we will figure that out later, right now it was not you're fault you hurt Jaken you saved him understand" Sesshoumaru sternly told grasping Rin's hand in his earning a gasp from her and a gawping session from Jaken, before he turned swiftly and carried on marching down the corridor to the dining area, Rin's hand still clutched in his.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: voices! this love

* * *

**_hey everyone who's reading this, thank you to all people who have reveiwed or put my story in their favourites or put my story on alert, I'm very grateful for that :)_**

**_sorry this chapter took a little longer to update my computer broke which was annoying but now it's fixed, yay! :)_**

**_Chapter 8: Voices!! this love:_**

Two weeks had past since Rin's transformation, she hadn't heard any voices since which helped her relax a little but there was still an odd confusion taking over her that she didn't understand maybe it was to do with the transformation? Or maybe it was to do with Sesshoumaru's strange behaviour as of late? She did not know. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was struggling to show his feelings towards Rin, he wasn't that sort of demon never had been, love to him had been ridiculous to him that was until he'd met Rin, she'd shown him all sorts of things from fear to happiness and he wasn't dealing with it all that well, he'd never have thought it would be so hard to say those three words I love you, so as of yet he hadn't, the farthest he'd got was holding her hand as often as possible which he had to admit he was comfortable with and liked doing, but the few hugs he'd given her before saying goodnight, he'd been tense and uncertain, as much as he enjoyed the feeling of her up against him so intimately he just couldn't relax. Right now Rin was sitting in the library reading a romance novel Kagome had given her for her birthday. Very exhausted from the hard training Sesshoumaru had inflicted on her everyday although he had been rather soft with her which was another reason why confusion was flowing through her becuase her lord was never easy on anyone when it came to training she didn't understand, not that she was complaining.

**FLASHBACK **

**"concentrate Rin, now look at me!" Sesshoumaru ordered standing directly in front of her, both had swords in hand except Rin kept either melting or freezing the handle when she attacked. Rin looked up at him feeling a little intimidated under his intense gaze.**

**"Lord Sesshoumaru, I feel it again the sword is going to melt" Rin cried in exasperation swinging the sword, the power was running down her arm and would destroy another sword if she didn't drop it**

**Sesshoumaru sighed, walking closer to her, he bent down and picked up the sword she'd dropped, giving he the sword back and then placing his hand over hers making Rin look up at him with a quizzical look on her face.**

**"you are concentrating you're energy into the sword which calls on your power, now concentrate on all your power towards me not the sword" Sesshoumaru demanded in a dominant but calm tone**

**"yes milord" Rin answered he was peering into her eyes, Rin was directing her concentration on him, finding his eyes softer than usual and staring at her with an intensity that she didn't recognise from him, with one swift motion Sesshoumaru guided her with his hand still over hers making a smooth swing with the sword without melting the handle **

**FLASHBACK END **

_'I should of expected training to be hard with lord Sesshoumaru my limbs are aching to the core'_ Rin thought once again her attention trailing from the book, not that it had mattered she'd read the same sentence about five times now _'what am I to do now, I love him, but I'm still human, not strong enough for a demon lords bride, anyway he's never given any signs of wanting a mate but...'_ Rin's thoughts crashed when she felt somebody walk into the room and sensed the strong aura emitting from the person straight away knowing it was her lord. "Rin" Sesshoumaru called studying her form _'she looks tired, maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on her...no...I have to be or she won't learn...just because I love her doesn't mean I can let her slack off, that's another thing I have to think about what if somebody else get's to her first...no that's ridiculous she loves me_' Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his head hearing Rin reply "yes milord!"

looking up from his place in the doorway he saw she had turned around and was now waiting for him to reply

"it's time to go back to training" Sesshoumaru paused "after we shall take a walk around the gardens"

"okay" Rin replied beaming up at him, Sesshoumaru wasted no more time in grasping her hand in his and lead her to the training grounds. By the end of all that training the moon was already coming up in the nights sky even if it was only tea time and an eerie, cold breeze was blowing, Rin unconsciously brought her hands up to her arms and began rubbing them vigorously trying to keep warm "are you cold" Sesshoumaru asked as they left the training grounds making their way to the gardens "a little" Rin whispered, Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the girl, sliding an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him, so she could rely on his body heat to keep her warm, Rin huddled closer a tint of a blush on her cheeks "thank you milord" Rin's gentle voice reached his ears, looking down he noticed she was looking up at him, emotion flooding from her eyes, he let a ghost of smile cross his lips, she immediately smiled back, he lead her through the nature trail filled with all sorts of different flowers before stopping near a stone bench. He sat them both down, Sesshoumaru peered up to the night sky as usual admiring the stars

"Rin"

"yes milord"

"I would like you to refrain from using my title from now on" Sesshoumaru explained in a quite yet unreadable voice

"yes milord but why"

"Because Rin, you are very special to this Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru stated putting a hand on her cheek and caressing it with his thumb, Rin felt her eyes burn with tears, she was truly touched by his words

"thank you...Sesshoumaru" Rin softly replied, leaning into his caress, not entirely sure what he should do next, Sesshoumaru just went with his heart and grasped Rin's wrist, pulling her towards him wrapping his strong arms around her waist tightly and bending his head down into the crook of her neck for once relaxing into their embrace, Rin returned the embrace with just as much intimacy as he did her small arms wrapping around his neck, two lone tears falling onto the bench they were still seated on. Pulling back Rin placed a chased kiss on his cheek. Sesshoumaru removed himself from the bench, once again holding his hand out to Rin who was in a daze of her own_ 'I'm special to him...I really am, but we aren't even a couple' _Rin pondered then took hold of Sesshoumaru's hand, the rest of their walk was peaceful, except on the way back when Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, his eyes widened a fraction_ 'Inuyasha, what's he doing, he's heading towards the castle at very high speed'_ Sesshoumaru mused, beginning to stroll faster back to the castle, Rin having to nearly jog to keep up.

* * *

"KAGOME, STAY WITH ME...KAGOME... WE ARE NEARLY THERE...HANG ON" Inuyasha yelled sprinting faster with the blood soaked girl in his arms

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in his arms, her voice trailing as she became weaker.

* * *

"Blood" Sesshoumaru stated out loud as he stalked through the castle with Rin to the entrance of his castle,

"what" Rin queried wondering if she heard right receiving no answer from Sesshoumaru she sighed _'looks like I'll just have to wait and see, Sesshoumaru always goes into one of those moods when his mind is set on something'_ Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru on the other hand felt a sense of pride swell inside him. Inuyasha was coming to him and if he wasn't mistaken...for help they may not have always gotten along but as the truce stood he certainly had gained a little respect for Inuyasha. That's when Inuyasha burst through the castle gates with a blood soaked unconscious Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha looked so tormented Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to make a sarcastic comment like he was going to, Rin gasped in shock horror.

"Sesshoumaru, you've got to help me" Inuyasha pleaded reluctantly through gritted teeth, Inuyasha was never the one to ask for help.

"follow me" Sesshoumaru commanded turning around and walking back down the corridor, Rin ran to Inuyasha's side looking over Kagome as he instantly went after his brother

"what happened" Rin cried

"the villages found us and attacked, Kagome got stabbed, we now have nowhere to go" Inuyasha whispered, straining his voice, he was so worried about Kagome he might cry any second.

Rin was about to reply when Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly outside a door, where four other demons in white clothing stood

"heal that girl" Sesshoumaru ordered them, pointing to Kagome

One of the four demons took Kagome from Inuyasha and disappeared inside a room, Inuyasha stared at the door worriedly

"Inuyasha" Rin boldly spoke up praying not to get her head bitten off "are you okay"

Inuyasha nodded turning towards Rin, he sniffed the air

"hey you smell different, what happened" Inuyasha was clearly puzzled

"I drank from the dark cup of mortality" Rin answered smoothly

"oh, but you look the same" Inuyasha chided, eyeing Rin until a growl came from a figure behind

Inuyasha put his hands up defensively "I was only studying"

Sesshoumaru snorted ignoring the comment

"you said you have nowhere else to go" Sesshoumaru inquired

"no we don't"

"I've had maids make you and Kagome a room up" Sesshoumaru paused "you may stay here"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "thank you Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha answered sincerely

Rin started clapping in delight jumping up and down.

"but I warn you, keep watch on your human there are no others in this castle especially a priestess, which means until I make the announcement of your stay here some may try and attack" Sesshoumaru answered

walking away from the scene, Inuyasha watched him go dumbfounded at his brothers rare hostility

Rin watched him go, when she felt a familiar buzz in her head _'no not again...why can't you just leave me alone'_

Rin thought bitterly, feeling woozy and then going incredibly white

_**"you're only special because you changed" **_

The voice echoed through her head at a ten fold, her heart sank in her stomach_ 'why should I listen to you, I don't even know who you are'_ Rin thought angrily even though deep down she couldn't help but wonder if the reason he changed her was to suit him and not her happiness.

"Rin...Rin...Rin" Inuyasha called placing a hand on her shoulder

"huh, oh sorry" Rin stated smiling at Inuyasha

"are you okay, you don't look so good" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"no, no I'm fine really don't worry" Rin lied, on the inside she was a complete wreck

"if you're sure" Inuyasha wasn't convinced suddenly he remembered them getting a cup for Sesshoumaru and it all clicked in place as to why Rin smelt different "hey, I remember we came to help retrieve the cup in that cave" Inuyasha wasn't the smartest sometimes

Rin gasped "so that's why we were in the cave" Rin replied knowingly, she'd finally figured it out, but then an extreme dizziness took over her, the room span and her knees buckled, she could briefly hear her name being called before the darkness over took her and that eerie voice of a woman spoke

* * *

_**"we need to talk"**_

Rin's head was spinning in the darkness when a dark figure entered her subconscious

_**"do not fear, we needed to talk" **_the figure reassured

"w-who are y-you and w-where a-are w-we? Rin stuttered shakily, she didn't feel to good almost like she was floating

_**"it's ok you are just unconscious, how should I put this, hmmm, ah, I know" **_the figure pondered to what looked like herself

Rin quirked an eyebrow_ 'this person is talking to herself?'_ Rin thought almost losing her sanity and at the same time she felt strangely light

_**"well basically we are in you're subconscious it's like we are in your dream, well in spirit anyway don't worry, you will wake soon, we don't have much time though" **_the figure chided darkly

Rin just nodded numbly she had no idea who this was but they didn't seem that bad and if they were she'd have to co-operate anyway, because how the heck was Sesshoumaru supposed to save her from her own dream

_**"do you really think Sesshoumaru turned you so you would be happy"**_ the figure snorted laughing before carrying on _**"oh no, he turned you so you'd be acceptable as a mate, as a human even though he loved you, you just weren't good enough" **_the figure laughed in amusement

"now why should I believe that, I don't even know you so why should you tell me that, who are you" Rin snarled defensively "and besides I'm still literally human"

_**"yes but you are an improved human also there's now a good chance if you were to have children with Sesshoumaru that the offspring will be nearly full blooded demon, if not full blooded"**_

"he never said anything about me becoming his mate anyway, he just said I was special, he wanted me to be by his side that is all, I know he loves me, but he also knows we can't be together" Rin argued getting uneasy

_**"my dear"**_ the figure mocked _**"don't be so naive all those hugs and holding hands was to woo you, he will soon come out with it"**_ the figure smirked as Rin's face lit up

"really" Rin gushed smiling, but then her face dropped when the figure laughed at her

_**"tell me something child, did Inuyasha try to change Kagome just because he would outlive her? Isn't she still a human?"**_ the figure taunted

"yes she's still a human" Rin answered swallowing _'where's she going with this, have I made a mistake'_

_**"exactly he loves her for who she is, unlike Sesshoumaru who had to change you"**_

"no stop! I don't want to hear it, why did you do this to me" Rin sobbed as much as she didn't want to believe it she couldn't help it.

_**"someone's calling you"**_ the figure informed in a whisper and in a poof she was gone.

Rin sat down on a rock in her dream, thinking over everything that had happened, she certainly didn't know how long she was there until she felt a pull on her heart

* * *

Sesshoumaru was beginning to panic Rin wasn't waking up, he was kneeling down with Rin resting on him, with Inuyasha peering down at her from over his shoulder, he looked at his brother when Rin began to stir

"ugh" Rin mumbled frowning at the light as she opened her eyes

"she's awake" Inuyasha cried out in shock

"Rin, what happened" Sesshoumaru demanded concerned, Rin smiled up at him sincerely but then everything came back to her and her smile faded "I don't know, maybe I just over did it" Rin suggested scrambling to her feet and out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, Sesshoumaru nodded "Kagome woke up three hours ago, do you want to see her" Inuyasha asked excitedly "she's worried about you"

"THREE HOURS!!" Rin screamed in shock, frightening Inuyasha so he yelped

"yes you've been unconscious for three and half hours" Sesshoumaru intervened, Rin was heavily breathing she laughed nervously and muttered an apology

"yes I'd like to see Kagome please" Rin chimed happily, maybe Kagome would have some better explanation of all this

"Rin maybe you should get some rest you've been unconscious after all" Sesshoumaru intervened

"no Milord, but I think I need to make sure Kagome is okay" Rin argued blankly walking off in the direction of Kagome's room

Sesshoumaru took a step backwards, Rin had never defied him so openly before and that look she gave him was not normal _'there's something wrong'_ Sesshoumaru mused watching her walk stiffly off down the corridor.

"Sesshoumaru, how long can Kagome and I stay" Inuyasha asked politely as he could

"follow me Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru ordered

"huh" Inuyasha answered but complied getting into step behind his older brother, they walked a little way before coming to Sesshoumaru's study, where they both stepped inside. Each sitting down opposite each other awkwardly

"Inuyasha, it has come to my attention that if you and Kagome are to stay out of danger you may have to stay here indefinitely" Sesshoumaru cringed at Inuyasha's gaping mouth but carried on none the less "because the villagers have all made a pact now it will be best. Anyhow it has also come to my attention that Kagome is going to grow old and die long time before you do, there fore I am offering you the chance to use the dark cup on her I have no use for it anymore and she will be more welcomed in this castle" Sesshoumaru explained clearing his throat, Inuyasha's face lifted at once

"are you serious" Inuyasha cried in disbelief

"Inuyasha I don't repeat myself, I will bring the cup to you later, make sure you have holy water present it is a vital part of the transformation" Sesshoumaru explained his face as impassive as ever.

"thanks Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha hesitantly bit out, both brothers nodded to each other before retreating out of the office, one with Rin on their mind and the other with Kagome and the cup

* * *

Rin was about to knock on Kagome's door when it flung open to reveal a very annoyed looking Kagome

"RIN! I was so worried, I'm so glad to see you I'm so bored" Kagome gushed with a huge grin

"thank you Kagome, I was worried about you too, I'm glad you are okay" Rin smiled genuinely

"I can't believe we are going to be living together now, it's going to be so fun" Kagome squealed

"I know, it will be good to have another girl around this place, the only other girls are maids and they are all demons and they don't talk much because they are usually busy" Rin rambled as her and Kagome went to sit on Kagome's comfy bed

"wow, Sesshoumaru must be rich if he can afford a proper bed, Sango and Miroku have futons" Kagome stated making conversation

"he is and very proud, but I'm glad him and Inuyasha have finally settled their silly sibling rivalry, now at least we can talk more" Rin giggled then her face turned solemn " hey Kagome can I talk to you"

"of course"

"well lately Sesshoumaru's been acting strangely around me like hugging me and holding my hand, ever since he changed me and last night before you guys arrived he told me I was special to him" Rin paused noting Kagome had stars in her eyes

"oh wow, Rin this could only mean one thing" Kagome squealed "HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU"

both girls were un aware that Sesshoumaru was now standing outside the slide door listening to every word conversed with a fierce determination to find out what was wrong with Rin

"yeah well that's the problem" Rin answered beginning to sob

"but Rin I thought you loved him to" Kagome stated

"I do, but lately I've been getting this strange female voice keep talking to me, she seems to know everything that's been going on and today when I collapsed, she'd pulled me into my sub consciousness just to tell me...tell me...err" Rin stopped as tears began pouring out

"carry on Rin what did she tell you" Kagome said sternly in a protective manner grasping Rin by the shoulders.

"that Sesshoumaru wanted me to drink from the cup to make me 'more improved' as she put it so if I was his mate the pups would be near to or full demon" Rin sobbed " I thought he loved me and wanted me to stay with him, I thought that was the reason, not to suit himself so that I'd be more acceptable"

Kagome sighed "Rin don't doubt Sesshoumaru with out confronting him first, demons think different to humans" Kagome advised pulling Rin into a hug "what exactly did he say to you, when he gave you the cup"

"that he wanted me to have a demonic life span so I could stay with him and not grow old and die so fast" Rin gasped as she realised what Kagome was getting at

"then that's what he meant and Rin you know he asked you if you wanted to, if it was to suit him, he would of forced you to drink from the cup, he wanted you to stay with him and not die so soon, human life spans are not even a third of a demons and he wanted more time with you, demons struggle showing their emotions they are not used to it and if someone like Sesshoumaru is trying to show you his emotions then it most likely means you are a lot more special to him than you realise" Kagome explained gently pausing to let Rin get a hold of what she'd just said

"oh Kagome, thank you so much, I understand now, I didn't want to go to Sesshoumaru because I didn't want him to be hurt or angry at me, I just didn't understand, but now I do and I couldn't be happier thanks to you" Rin gushed hugging Kagome

"oh and one more thing you really should tell Sesshoumaru what happened, you could be in danger Rin, especially since that voice was trying to trick you" Kagome warned, Rin nodded appreciating.

Outside the door, Sesshoumaru had a hand on his heart, it had stung a little that Rin hadn't been able to come to him with this but over all he was overwhelmed that she didn't want to hurt him, when the door flew open to reveal a beaming Rin who jumped at the sight of Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru" Rin questioned

"yes Rin"

"did you hear all that" Rin asked boldly

"yes and you have no need to worry about that" Sesshoumaru softly told opening his arms to her

Rin obliged happily running into her lords arms, hugging him as if her life counted on it, placing a light kiss on his cheek again, not sure how he'd feel if she kissed him on the mouth in front of Kagome who looked as if she was going to cry at the cute sight. Sesshoumaru smiled contently this was all he wanted Rin in his arms as he breathed in her heavenly scent.

"thank you" Rin whispered squeezing tighter

"I care a lot about you, know that you're special" Sesshoumaru whispered back.

TBC


	9. the figure, how to love someone

**thanks to everyone agian who's reveiwed, favourited or alerted my story it means alot to me, anyway I'm not sure this chpater is as good as the others, I found this chapter hardest to write, so heres the next chapter... hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**_Chapter nine: the figure, how to love someone_**

Sighing Rin lifted herself slowly from the bed she'd stayed in the night before _'damn Sesshoumaru's sheets are comfortable, or is it because I'm in his arms'_ Rin giggled happily, for the last week ever since he'd heard her and Kagome talking Rin had been spending the nights sleeping in Sesshoumaru's arms, but amazingly every night he'd lie down next to her, kiss her mouth and they would then fall asleep! At first Rin was so stunned because he hadn't wanted to do anything, she'd actually let out a gasp, it was then Rin had learnt Sesshoumaru like her was a virgin, of course he never said it in those words but he'd made it clear he was without saying those words. Rin hadn't mentioned it since, she was quite glad he didn't want to do anything, it was overwhelming enough at the moment that she was actually experiencing what it was like to be with Sesshoumaru intimately and she loved it. Rin's smile grew as she bathed and dressed in a creamy Kimono with red flower patterns on it and headed off down the hall to find Kagome who had now been changed by the cup, Kagome sadly had only acquired one power, but it was a very cool power, her spiritual power had mixed with the demonic essence of the cup and formed a barrier producing power, so in other words Kagome could now put up a powerful barrier around her and others she cared about to protect them, but that was not all when the supposed enemy touches the barrier high voltage shock waves are sent through them Rin was quite jealous of this she remembered pouting when she'd first seen Kagome's power which happened to be tested on Inuyasha. Finally catching up to her Rin gave the girl a hug

"hey Rin" Kagome chimed used to this now in the mornings

"Kagome, shall we go out this morning and play with your barrier again, maybe Jaken wouldn't mind if we tested it on him" Rin suggested giggling, Kagome also burst out laughing, she new full well why Rin wanted to have Jaken shocked

_**FLASHBACK - two days ago**_

_**"Jaken" Rin sang out happily, running up to the little toad with Kagome behind her **_

_**"what is it now" Jaken asked trying to sound irritated **_

_**"will you come play a game with us" Rin pleaded giving puppy eyes**_

_**"no, I most certainly will not, don't be so childish you are a young woman now Rin" Jaken lectured not looking where he was pointing his staff of two head, when all of a sudden two flames burst out, burning the sleeves off of Rin's kimono **_

_**"AHHHH! YOU RUINED IT, YOU BURNT OFF PART OF MY KIMONO" Rin screamed "YOU STUPID, ANNOYING LITTLE TOAD" Rin shrieked storming back into the house mumbling under her breath about how she'd get that slime ball back for ruining the kimono Sesshoumaru got her not that long ago**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"I WILL NOT DO IT" came a screechy voice from the hallways ,Rin turned puzzled, when seeing who it was she smiled in victory _'oh you'll get you're comeuppance Jaken, just you wait' _

"oh yes you will" Rin gushed with an evil glint in her eye

"NO! I won't you stupid little girl, I've no time for playing childish-" Jaken was cut off by a large rock hitting his head sending him face first into the floor right in front of Rin's feet. Kagome burst out laughing as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the room.

"Rin, follow me please" Sesshoumaru ordered turning around and walking towards the door to the gardens

"coming" Rin chimed sweetly running forward and going into step besides Sesshoumaru, who clasped her hand in his.

"where are we going milord" Rin asked innocently, while moving a stray hair out of her face

"you'll see" Sesshoumaru answered in a bored tone while looking down at the girl next to him with a look of contentment in his eyes, in reply Rin beamed up at him. Both walking through what Rin thought was the whole of the garden until they came to a wall at the back, pulling back some bushes, Sesshoumaru lifted Rin up and stepped over the bushes and jumped through what looked like a black hole. Landing gracefully on the other side as usual, looking up Rin gasped it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen a small secret garden, filled with only roses, but of all sorts of 

different colours reds, pinks, whites, blues the list went on and a small white bench under a huge willow tree, putting his arm around her shoulders Sesshoumaru lead Rin over to the crisp white bench sitting down and pulling Rin down on his lap, Rin sat side ways on his lap, staring up into those intense golden eyes she loved so dearly.

"it's so beautiful" she whispered in awe, Sesshoumaru watched Rin, inwardly proud at the reaction he'd got from showing the garden, this time he just couldn't resist giving one of his rare half smiles

"It was my mothers, she and my father used to come here quite often and now it is ours" Sesshoumaru spoke softly not quite being able to say the words I love you yet, which frustrated the demon lord again he was Sesshoumaru - able to do anything, nothing was impossible. Leaning down Sesshoumaru rubbed noses with Rin giving her a playful kiss on the lips, pulling back, Sesshoumaru smirked at the scent coming from the bushes nearby

"how long are Inuyasha and Kagome planning to stay" Rin asked eagerly also sensing the presence near them

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they will now have to stay in the castle, I offered Inuyasha this a week ago but if he accepts my offer or not is up to him" Sesshoumaru explained, Rin nodded her eyes travelling over the garden

"Sesshoumaru"

"yes Rin" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel happy inside when she used his name like that she'd managed to refrain from calling him Lord Sesshoumaru but she still called him milord, which Sesshoumaru didn't mind as much.

"I've been meaning to ask, have you found anything on those voices that have been getting more and more frequent lately" Rin anxiously asked observing as Sesshoumaru's face hardened at the thought _'I absolutely will not rest until this culprit is caught and tortured by my own hands, nobody dares to hurt Rin and think they_ _can get away with it' _Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.

"Inuyasha and I have been working on it and we have narrowed it down some more but we haven't had as much luck as I would of liked" Sesshoumaru answered gazing down at the only one in all of his life who had an effect on him at that moment seeing her there in his arms, everything about her perfect Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't loose her. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes Sesshoumaru leaning in a kissed her on the nose "do not fear Rin, I'll protect you" Sesshoumaru spoke the last part in a whisper bringing tears to Rin's eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest, Sesshoumaru buried his face in the crook of Rin's neck tightening his hold on her unaware of two on lookers.

* * *

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned from inside a bush "what!" Inuyasha's irritated voice replied

"stop shoving me I can't see" Kagome replied just as annoyed shoving Inuyasha so he fell over out of the bush

"hey I can see better from here" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru's ear twitch she grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck and yanked him back behind the bush sending a few leaves flying "idiot, you're going to get us exposed! And I can only imagine what Sesshoumaru would do to us if he saw us" Kagome scolded "hey wait a minute, I totally forgot what about our scent" Kagome hissed worriedly "bugger" Inuyasha whitened "lets get out of here now" with that said Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into a bridal style and hopped silently back to the castle.

* * *

"are they gone" Rin asked suspiciously her arms still wrapped tightly around Sesshoumaru's waist

"yes" Sesshoumaru simply answered standing up with Rin in his arms, he carried her back to the castle setting her on her feet in the dining room where Kagome and Inuyasha were currently eating, 

"Inuyasha and I have some business to attend to but will be back at sundown" Sesshoumaru informed, Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look but followed after Sesshoumaru without complaint, who was now taking long, powerful strides towards the door. Once out of ear and eye shot Rin and Kagome began giggling happily shooting each other knowing glances.

"oh, I'm so happy, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are finally getting along like brothers should" Rin gushed cheerfully

"me too!" Kagome replied "I remember the day Inuyasha cut off his arm that must of been sore on his ego, especially with the sword he so desperately wanted"

"yes, Jaken told me the story of that, after I met up with Sesshoumaru" Rin answered looking up at Kagome

"you know Rin I've always wondered how did you end up travelling with Sesshoumaru" Kagome asked eagerly giving the puppy dog eyes

"short story goes like this, I was a young mute child who'd recently lost her family to bandits, the villagers beating me and leaving me to fend for myself, one day I happened to walk along the woods when I came across an injured demon" Rin paused making sure she had Kagome's full attention before carrying on, Kagome nodded in confirmation "which just happened to be Sesshoumaru, I tried so hard to help him, give him water, food but the best he came up with was stuff like" Rin cleared her throat before adding in her best imitation of Sesshoumaru "mind you're own business girl' and 'I don't eat human food' this made me quite sad, so I went to get some fish for him, which wasn't a very good idea because the villagers caught me and beat me till my eye was swollen shut" Rin looked at Kagome who's eyes were filled with tears, looking away, one thing Rin couldn't stand was pity, she carried on "I went to Sesshoumaru to give him the fish and he still refused it, which made me feel even worse, so without the blindest idea of what I was doing, I ran and knelt beside him shoving the food in his face, now instead of taking the food out of my hands, he said something which made me want to cry, Sesshoumaru asked me 'where'd you get those bruises' now I know you're probably thinking, why on earth would a phrase like that touch me but it did because nobody cared, nobody, I was only a little girl, scared and alone just wanting my mummy but for some reason's which I didn't understand and they hurt me" Rin's voice faltered as tears started to pour down her face, setting Kagome off, Rin flung herself at Kagome, clinging to her like never before "t-then...(sniffle)...I...was...(sniffle)...killed" Rin choked on a sob "Kouga's...demons...Sesshoumaru...(sniffle)...brought...me back" as soon as she let out the last night Rin burst into more uncontrollable sobs along with Kagome, Jaken who'd been in the next room got scared_ 'weird, I'll go get milord'_ Jaken thought proudly scurrying off down the corridor.

* * *

_**"oh Rin, why are you crying Rin? It'll all be okay, you have Sesshoumaru don't you" **_the voice echoed in Rin's head sending a shooting pain through it

"ARGH" Rin cringed pushing Kagome away who blinked in surprise but snapped out of it when she saw Rin clutching her head in agony. "Rin what is it" Kagome cried anxiously_ 'oh no what do I do, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have gone'_

Rin not registering anything but the pain, was panicking "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT ME" Rin cried tears falling once again

* * *

**--SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE--**

"damn it, I can't get the little whelp to open up if she thinks I'm trying to kill her" Kagurnarou cursed irritated Kagurnarou was a beautiful half wolf demon and a half psychic, with long flowing Red hair, with matching crimson eyes, markings of a swirl on her forehead and gold bands cuffing her wrists, 

Her uncle had sent her to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru for a few months to try and seduce him, but thanks to the human bitch she was having no luck.

"but Milady isn't that what you are trying to do" Kagurnarou's loyal servant asked terrified she would kill him for that comment, because Kagurnarou may have been beautiful on the outside but on the inside was as black as coal.

"yes but for my plan to work I have to get the girl Rin I think it is" Kagurnarou shrugged "to open up to me, that's the only way you can force out the red jewel killing her instantly" Kagurnarou huffed at the confused look on her servants face, bashing him over the head

"well you see according to ancient texts, the red jewel from the dark cup symbolises love and passion embedding itself in the humans heart, it's written that if someone open's open to another out of either fear or trust about their love for somebody, straight after the opposite person who they have confided in can call to the red jewel and it will come, killing the person in the process, because it will have damaged their heart!" Kagurnarou exclaimed in a bored tone, getting an idea in her head she jumped up from her seat

"Instead of getting her to open up through trust, I'll get her to open up through fear" Kagurnarou cackled evilly staring down at her servant.

"H-h-h-how milady" The servant quivered

"watch"

* * *

"Rin" Kagome asked concerned when Rin had stopped breathing heavily, hearing her heart beat go back to normal.

"yes" Rin stuttered grabbing onto Kagome and the wall for support

"what was that? are you okay? Kagome queried looking her over for injuries

"I think I'm okay now"

_**"RIN"**_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Rin cried as pain ripped through her body and her vision blurred but it was clear enough to see a shadowed figure appear in the door way of the dining room

Kagome looked over and screamed at the top of her lungs there was a shadowed figure floating towards them painfully slowly and it's voice echoed through the room shocking Kagome that it was a woman but Rin was half expecting it.

_**"when you least expect me!"**_

Before disappearing just as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha burst into the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been heading towards the forest when Jaken flew out of nowhere on AhUn

"Milord...Something's wrong with" Jaken got half way through the sentence when a loud pained cry that sounded much to like Rin for comfort come from the castle followed by a loud scream that just confirmed it was from Kagome and Rin.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted going into a top speed run back towards the castle with Sesshoumaru next to him, both made it to the castle in record breaking time, bursting through the doors both demons were stunned to see what looked like a shadow disappearing.

As soon as the shadow thing disappeared Rin collapsed to her knees clutching her head in pain

Sesshoumaru was at her side in a second kneeling down in front of her he picked her up bridal style _'this is getting to be a habit today' _Sesshoumaru thought grimly

"Inuyasha follow me with Kagome to the hospital wing, I want both of these girls checked for any injuries or abnormalities" Sesshoumaru barked hurrying down the hallway.

"sure" Inuyasha grunted hoisting Kagome up and followed Sesshoumaru down the hall

"Inuyasha" Kagome whimpered

"it's alright Kagome I've got you" Inuyasha answered leaning down and nuzzling his mates neck

Sesshoumaru listened carefully to Inuyasha consoling his mate, personally he'd never been very good at comforting people, getting some tips off Inuyasha would be a big help right now because Rin needed to be comforted badly

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said as softly as possible to the trembling form in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru" Rin whispered clinging tightly to his shirt, that was all she needed from him. Without warning Rin hoisted herself up in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck clinging on tightly as the tears once again flooded her face. Sighing and nuzzling her neck, Sesshoumaru held on tighter to her, rubbing her back in an effort to soothe her 'whoever is doing this to my Rin, I'll make sure they will never see the light of day again!' Sesshoumaru thought angered by all of this, what was insulting to his ego is that Sesshoumaru was struggling to track the culprit down.

Arriving at the hospital wing Sesshoumaru barged in, Inuyasha following suit, placing both girls on the beds next to each other

"I want these girls thoroughly checked, anything you find report back to me at once" Sesshoumaru practically growled out the order, leaning down he gave Rin a chaste kiss on the lips, caressing her cheek he whispered in her ear "don't you worry I won't let whoever this is hurt you anymore" turning to Inuyasha Sesshoumaru beckoned him out the door too.

* * *

"Inuyasha we are going to patrol the grounds, anything unusual call for me" Sesshoumaru commanded

"why do I have to call for you, I'm not a baby" Inuyasha whined

Sesshoumaru glared before answering "just do it"

"fine"

Both brothers went in opposite directions hunting until sundown not finding any peculiar scent what was stranger is in the dining room there was no unknown scent which could only mean one thing

"Inuyasha it's an inside betrayal" Sesshoumaru growled as the two made their way back to the hospital wing

"what's that supposed to mean" Inuyasha asked dumbly

"it's an inside job, someone in this castle right now"

"then shouldn't we send out a warning" Inuyasha suggested

"that would only make them more wary, we need to take a close watch on anyone whom approaches Kagome and Rin in the next few days, but don't make them suspicious or they'll back off" Sesshoumaru stated

Just as Rin opened the door, Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically, Rin catching the look spoke

"there's nothing wrong with us, we are free to go" Rin chimed happy at least she wasn't injured

Sesshoumaru let out a relieved sigh, pulling her into his arms

"it's getting more dangerous now Rin. I want you to stay in my sight from now on" Sesshoumaru told her sternly

"oh I think I can live with that" Rin joked pulling Sesshoumaru down into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you when you went"

"I missed you too Rin"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: do you love me

**hey everyone, I didn't actually think I'd be able to update this quickly, my plans for today were cancelled so I thought I might as well update, I'm not very good at endings so please tell me if this needs improvement and I may change it, hope you enjoy :)**

**_Chapter 10: do you love me!_**

_"Kagurnarou, get you're ass back here now"_ a voice rang out in the demoness' head

_"coming uncle"_ she shot back disappearing from her room at Sesshoumaru's castle and reappearing at the gates of a castle which was obviously not Sesshoumaru's, picking up a good pace, Kagurnarou walked swiftly through the grounds to her uncles study, knocking twice on the door.

"come in Kagurnarou" a deep voice called, Kagurnarou entered the room cautiously, she knew how evil her uncle could be.

"my dear, how is you're mission in ridding us of that useless little girl" said a long purple haired demon with pitch black eyes.

"Rin? Oh that should be completed by tomorrow morning tops" Kagurnarou informed bowing with an evil glint in her eye.

"so how is your future mate taking to you" Kagurnarou's uncle inquired with a cheeky smile, Kagurnarou sighed

"I'm afraid to inform you not very well, since I've arrived at the castle he's been far more preoccupied with matters concerning his younger half brother and...Rin" Kagurnarou replied with a hint of disgust "but don't worry uncle...very soon will she never see the light of day again all I have to do is crack the jewel in her heart by using words and she will be paralysed un able to fight back" Kagurnarou cackled evilly

"any assistant you need will be given just say the word" her uncle offered, Kagurnarou stopped laughing and looked her uncle straight in the eyes "actually, I may need something, a potion and my little servant if you will" Kagurnarou asked.

"explain why you need these?" her uncle ordered

"well..."

* * *

**--SESSHOUMARU'S CASTLE--**

Ever since that figure had appeared in the dining room, Rin had been getting a head ache nearly everyday and Sesshoumaru was getting even more worried, he'd gotten no leads on who was hurting Rin and neither had Inuyasha needless to say they had both suffered big blows to the ego, both were dog demons and neither had gotten any clues as to who it was and they were in the same castle as them, Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his elbow looking down on Rin _'she looks so beautiful and peaceful' _Sesshoumaru admired pushing a strand of hair out of the sleeping beauty's form when she began to stir, upon opening her eyes Rin found herself staring up into the eyes of her love - Sesshoumaru smiling brightly Rin realised this morning she didn't have a head ache.

"how are you faring this morning" Sesshoumaru asked Rin leaning down and kissing her forehead

"I'm actually fine, strangely I don't have a head ache" Rin answered caressing Sesshoumaru's cheek with her hand _'for the last few weeks he's always been there when I have awoken, I wish it could be like that always...I love him'_

"what are you thinking about my dear" Sesshoumaru asked noticing her face was deep in thought

"do you really need to ask" Rin answered blushing, Sesshoumaru cocked an amused eyebrow giving her a small half smile, before climbing out of the bed and offering Rin his hand

"thank you milord" Rin chimed accepting his hand and getting up on her tip toes and placing a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth, Sesshoumaru found it such a sweet kiss he couldn't help but blush, Rin giggled seeing his reaction. As both got ready for the day ahead of them, once Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru were in Sesshoumaru's study Sesshoumaru began dishing out orders

"Kagome and Rin I want you to stay in the castle grounds, Inuyasha and I have work to do in here, so stay in sight and ear shot of Jaken, do you understand"

"yes" Rin and Kagome answered in unison. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her giving her a quick kiss on the temple "be safe and don't trust anybody" Inuyasha warned to both of them.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin onto his lap for a moment staring into her eyes_ 'I have to say it...I have to say I love you_' Sesshoumaru demanded from himself but found once again he couldn't get it out of his mouth. Rin nearly looked away, from the intensity in his eyes but she found something in them that she couldn't quite figure out, finally Sesshoumaru pushed her off gently and they all went there separate ways. Inside the study Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were going through as many papers as they could trying to find clue. Kagome and Rin were on their way to the gardens when Jaken suddenly stopped in front of them with his arms folded.

"Milord has ordered me to keep you two inside and out of possible danger" Jaken squawked pointing his staff of two heads at them. Rin knew if she began arguing with Jaken she'd be defying Sesshoumaru and after all the work he'd been doing to for her safety she just couldn't do it, instead she sighed exasperated and turned to Jaken with a dejected look "I know Jaken, I just love it in the gardens, it's so peaceful" Rin's voice was so depressed, Kagome turned her attention to the girl "don't worry Rin this will all be over soon" Kagome reassured _'hopefully' she added in her head' _giving Rin a light squeeze on the shoulder.

"we'll go to the dining room and have some breakfast" Jaken actually managed to say in a less squawky voice

Before waddling down the hall with Rin and Kagome tagging along behind. The threesome settled down in the dining room "what would you girls like to eat" Jaken asked through clenched teeth, as much as he cared for Rin he hated babysitting and although he was just looking out for them on Sesshoumaru's orders it made him feel like he was in fact babysitting "err I would like some soup please" Rin answered thoughtfully

"and I would like some ramen please" Kagome answered earning an amused look from Rin, Kagome catching Rin's look shrugged her shoulders "when you're with someone as long as I've been with Inuyasha, you pick up on some of their habits if you know what I mean" Kagome explained, Rin nodded giggling. Jaken just looked at the two and shook his head "right...err, I'll go and get a servant" Jaken informed, turning he ran out into the corridor looking for a person, but as he was waddling along his senses on high alert for a servant, he passed Kagurnarou's room _'annoying woman'_ Jaken thought hearing shuffling around coming from the room, that was when he smelt it _'huh, that's not her scent, in fact who's scent is that'_ Jaken thought, slowly, he crept towards the door, creaking it open just so he could peek in but before he knew it a scabby brown hand reached out and grabbed the front of Jaken's clothes, pulling him inside with a yelp.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Jaken screeched as loud as possible as some demon not much taller than himself walked over with a rope, Jaken tried to make a run for it but it was too late the demon had tripped him and tied a white piece of cloth around his mouth. "mmph...mmmm...mmph..." Jaken tried to cry louder to get his Lords attention but his efforts were in vein "now little toad, you have just given our plans a push forwards, we couldn't very well lure Rin, with your squawking now could we!" the little demon in front of Jaken sneered, Jaken's eyes widened _'oh god, please Rin go to Lord Sesshoumaru if I don't come back, don't look for me'_ Jaken pleaded inwardly as he felt himself be dragged along the floor by this weird little demon "oh my, please forgive me Jaken where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself" the little demon mocked "I am Kagu, Lady Kagurnarou's servant" Kagu sniggered, before he started chanting some demonic language, before Jaken knew it the two were teleported to the training room where he noticed all the equipment had been shoved to the side and three pairs of shackles used for practicing were now glowing a bright green colour, Kagu flipped out his hand and Jaken was thrown across the room and right into the glowing shackles, which enclosed around both of his wrists, Jaken's vision blurred for a split second, he then watched with an eagle eye as the little demon that called him Kagu came stalking over to Jaken ripping the white cloth off from around his mouth smirking the demon watched as Jaken tried to scream but all that came out was a whisper "what did you do to me" Jaken whispered frantically

"well little toad" Kagu mocked grabbing Jaken's face "on that white cloth that was around your mouth was a potion that numbs your voice into a whisper, that will last for the next six hours" Kagu exclaimed, bursting into laughter



* * *

Further down the hall in the dining area Rin was starting to get restless and Kagome could tell, she had a bad feeling about something but wasn't sure what "Jaken sure has been gone a long time" Rin blurted out not meaning to but she wasn't concentrating she was too busy staring at the door to the dining room

"yes, it is a bit strange" Kagome answered also feeling chills.

"I wonder what's going on" Rin said suspiciously turning to look at Kagome who also looked at her, the two friends regarded each other for a moment when Kagome felt an evil presence close by thanks to her spiritual

"Rin" Kagome stated in a concerned voice

"Kagome what is it?" Rin asked not turning to look back at Kagome so she missed the glazed over look Kagome took on for a second before she robotically stood up and went over to the door.

_**"That's it Kagome, tell Rin to follow, look for Jaken"**_ a feminine voice called out to Kagome making her do exactly what she said

"Rin, we should go and look for Jaken" Kagome announced concerned, Rin nodded with a determined look on her face following Kagome out of the door to the dining room.

"which way shall we go first" Rin asked looking at the two corridors in front of them, still unaware of Kagome's possession

_**"go to the left"**_

Rin watched confused as Kagome didn't answer her just carried on down the left corridor

"okay then, shall we check rooms" Rin queried not used to searching for people

_**"no just carry on"**_

"no, we should just carry on" Kagome informed walking on down the corridor, until the two came to a corner where a young demoness with red hair stood looking lost. Rin was first to notice the girls beauty as she turned and whispered to Kagome "hey Kags, do you sense any evil coming off of her" Rin whispered cautiously into Kagome's ear except Kagurnarou heard it perfectly and closed her eyes to intersect with Kagome again

_**"say no"**_

"no she seems fine Kagome answered, Rin nodded feeling more relaxed now, Kagurnarou smirked even bigger noticing Rin relax _'not long now girl, soon you will never see Sesshoumaru again'_ Kagurnarou found herself trying not to laugh as that though crossed her mind. "excuse me but who are you" Rin queried in a sweet voice not wanting to anger this demoness

"oh forgive my manners lady Rin!" Kagurnarou cried in a higher voice than usual other wise the girl would recognise her voice straight away, Kagurnarou paused almost choking she called Rin lady

Rin blinked in shock_ 'nobody's called me that before...who is this woman oh well she doesn't seem bad'_

"oh no, you weren't rude at all" Rin gasped "I was just curious, have we met, I think I recognise you from somewhere" Kagurnarou got a little nervous from Rin's question but did a fake laugh to shake it off

"no I don't think we have, I have been staying here in this castle though for around a month now, you may have seen me in passing" Kagurnarou smiled "my name is Kagurnarou by the way"

"please to meet you Kagurnarou" Rin chimed bowing

"no dear, the pleasures all mine" Kagurnarou giggled back.

'that's my cue" the little demon Kagu thought from his place around the corner peeking a head around the door, the demon took out a bright yellow coin, chanting some demonic language the coin began to swirl, being careful so it didn't catch his eyes the little demon held the coin out in the view of only Kagome. Kagome was standing next to Rin when she realised they weren't in the dining room anymore and there was some strange demoness giving off an angry aura in front of them _'what! What the hell is going on'_ Kagome thought when all of a sudden a bright yellow light caught her eye, turning to face it fully Kagome saw a swirly pattern 'wow so beautiful' Kagome thought a look of contentment crossed over her features and she found herself compelled to follow it, dragging her feet along the ground in a dreamily fashion Kagome slowly trudged around the corner after the swirly thing that attracted her attention so much. "Hehehe" Kagu sniggered "its working" as he skipped merrily down the corridors to the training area making sure Kagome was following, which she was_ 'like a lamb to a slaughter'_ thought the demon proud of himself upon approaching the training area the little demon knew he had to gag Kagome with the white cloth to numb her voice so he crept up to her from behind making sure to keep the coin in front of her. Pulling the white cloth around her mouth, also thinking this a good time to bound her wrists together. The demon laughed at how oblivious Kagome was to everything that was actually happening to her. Once he'd finished the demon led her into the training area, laughing as Jaken whispered frantically at her, struggling in his shackles

"Kagome...Kagome" Jaken whispered straining his voice when he realised Kagome was in a trance

"wake up Kagome, wake up" Jaken carried on but it was no use, Kagome still proceeded into the room with a dazed look in her eyes. When the little demon clicked his fingers. Kagome came to, more confused then ever "mmph...mmmm...mmph...mmph" Kagome panicked, Kagu just stood there looking at her

"dumb wench" Kagu hissed flicking out his wrist and Kagome too was thrown across the room and straight into another pair of shackles glowing bright green, which enclosed around her wrists, now her and Jaken were both sitting next to one another chained up by manipulated shackles, Kagu wondered over to Kagome and ripped the white cloth off of her mouth, Kagome too opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The demon watched amused as Kagome's eyes widened and her heart beat sped up.

"you're voice has been numbed to a whisper, it should wear off in about six hours, ciao my little hostages, I have work to do" Kagu spoke confidently before gliding out of the room.

* * *

"Rin, would you like to come and have a chat" Kagurnarou asked, Rin nodded missing the evil glint in her eyes.

"I can help you" Kagurnarou offered kindly, holding out her hand to Rin

* * *

"Rin's in trouble, I found out who's after her, we have to get to her before it's too late" Jaken whispered desperately

"is it a demoness with red hair and eyes" Kagome whispered back

"yes how do you know Kagurnarou" Jaken replied

"she's with Rin now!"

"oh no"

* * *

Rin took Kagurnarou's hand and they teleported into Kagurnarou's room.

"so Rin, you say you are having some problems expressing your true feelings for S- Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagurnarou inquired in a fake concerned voice

"yes!" Rin answered "I'm not good at revealing my feelings"

"hey Sesshoumaru, you found anything yet" Inuyasha called from his seat

"no"

* * *

"what can we do to save her we are trapped in here"

"you're asking me" Jaken replied freaked out at Kagome's question

"yes I am asking you, Jaken you do have a brain too you know" Kagome glared at Jaken

"let's think" Jaken responded

* * *

"well sometimes it is easier to tell your feelings to another person first before you go on to telling the person you harbour the feelings for!" Kagurnarou explained

"I don't know" Rin wearily replied thinking about it _'but I suppose it might work'_

* * *

"I've got it!"

"spit it out then" Jaken was a little freaked at the determined look in Kagome's eyes

"I'll shoot some of my spiritual powers at your shackles and hope that purifies them, then you can go and get Sesshoumaru" Kagome explained

"o-okay" Jaken stuttered in a whisper

* * *

"how do you feel about him" Kagurnarou gently asked placing a hand on Rin's shoulder

"err...well...err" Rin paused blushing _'I can't do this, she is a stranger'_

* * *

"we did it" Kagome cried in a victorious whisper "hurry Jaken"

Jaken nodded, taking off down the hallway as fast as his little legs would carry him.

* * *

"it maybe hard to say it especially to a stranger but at the end of the day it is worth it Rin" Kagurnarou sighed

suddenly Rin felt a new found determination and in a stern voice shouted "I'LL DO IT"

* * *

"finally" Jaken whispered as he approached Lord Sesshoumaru's study

"LORD SESSHOUMARU" Jaken shouted in a whisper as loud as he could

"Jaken what is it" Sesshoumaru asked panicked

"Rin's in danger milord, hurry!" Jaken whispered, with that Sesshoumaru was off down the hallways, Inuyasha following behind

* * *

"I LOVE HIM" Rin cried shouting out to the heavens, yet as soon as she said those words a strange feeling took over her heart for a few moments _'whoa, what was that' _Rin thought clutching her heart, her head snapped up as a loud cackle was heard, fear struck her as she recognised the voice that spoke

"Come to me jewel" Kagurnarou yelled holding her hands out opposite to Rin's chest.

"argh" Rin cried collapsing to her knees as pain over took her body, Rin panicked trying to defend herself she went to move her arms to attack with ice or fire but found that her whole being was 

paralysed. Pain erupted through her once again, it felt like someone was ripping her heart out. "come to me" Kagurnarou demanded more eagerly, looking on with fierce determination as she made a gesture with her hand for something to come to her. Then Rin felt the most agonising pain ever erupt through her body. Her vision blurred and what looked like a red light encased her "AAAAAARGH" Rin cried out as an angry Sesshoumaru burst into the room, he took one look around growling at the look on Rin's face "damn it so close" Kagurnarou sneered she knew by the aura Sesshoumaru was giving off she wouldn't get out of this alive, Sesshoumaru's blood began to boil and he felt the urge to howl when he took in Rin's pained eyes pale white face, she winced in pain and fell backwards from where she was kneeling onto the floor, that was the it for Sesshoumaru he was in front of Kagurnarou in seconds his eyes glowing a dangerous crimson, with a loud roar Sesshoumaru thrust his hand into the demoness' chest twisting her heart in his bare hands "ugh" Kagurnarou grunted weakly before going limp in Sesshoumaru's grasp. Tossing the vile creature aside Sesshoumaru ran over to Rin and kneeled beside her, Rin was convulsing and her heart beat was slowing, panicking Sesshoumaru lifted Rin into his arms from his position on the floor , Rin struggled to look up at him "I'm dying milord" Rin's breathing became more rapid and fear swept over Sesshoumaru he couldn't speak or look at her he didn't want her to go nor see his fear at that moment Kagome burst into the room, she'd been able to purify the shackles and find them, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome pulling her into a hug to block her view of Rin's mangled figure but it was to late

"RIN" Kagome screamed trying to run over to her but Inuyasha held her back, at first she struggled but soon collapsed sobbing into Inuyasha's embrace.

"before I do go...I want you to know" Rin forced out causing Sesshoumaru to look at her, when he did she saw it all sadness, love, fear. He saw a red aura surround her _no, no not now she can't go I won't let you take her _he thought "that I love...you she whispered before shutting her eyes slowly he could feel her heart beat slow and her breathing cease

"NO RIN...I LOVE YOU COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME" emotion took over him and his eyes became blood red as he watched the red light lift her in the air it filled the room with brightness before setting her back down again. A lump in his throat came _what am I feeling this for why do I need to cry _he gently lifted the lifeless girl into his arms and held her as tight as he could "I won't let you go" he croaked sadly, Letting himself release one tear which rolled down the side of his face and splashed onto the girls chest where her heart was, then Sesshoumaru felt a pulsing from beneath him but he didn't care all he wanted was Rin back,

Jaken was sobbing away until he noticed Rin's fingers move

"Lord Sesshoumaru look" Jaken shouted at the top of his lungs relieved that his voice had come back once he'd burned Kagu with his staff of two heads to death

But before Sesshoumaru could look he felt a warm hand touch the side of his face

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin could barely whisper, If Sesshoumaru wasn't the demon he was he would never have heard it.

His eyes widened and his grip around the girl tightened, he looked down at her in sorrow

"Rin are you really okay...but how?"

"yes milord I'm fine, the red jewel didn't leave fully so what you saw was it replacing itself back in the right place" Rin explained weakly looking up at Sesshoumaru very weak but still able to see the love in his eyes

He stared at her for a long time before finally admitting..."I love you Rin" he nuzzled his nose into her chest

"and I love you" croaked Rin close to tear _this has to be the best but worst day of my life_

She smiled as best as she could before being lifted up by Sesshoumaru and carried off to his chambers

Lord Sesshoumaru gently put her down on his bed before climbing on top off her, he looked down at her removing a strand of hair from over her face

"be mine Rin"

"always"

**THE END!**

**thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted my story I hope this was a good ending for you **

**does anyone think I should write a sequel if so please tell me?**


End file.
